A Trip to another World
by Mina-chin
Summary: Lucy and Natsu suddenly find themselves falling from the sky. How did they end up on a pirate ship? Who are those people? How will they return to Fairy Tail? What's with those emotions Lucy feels towards a certain somebody? And why did they fall from the sky in the first place?
1. Chapter 1: A Pirate Ship!

**Heya! ^/^ **

**So this is my first story and I'm not sure whether I did a good job or not ^^" Please forgive me if it's utterly horrible *bows* Please note that English's not my mother tongue so I apologize for any mistakes I made o'**

**Oh, and by the way.. I don't intend to pair up a FT character with a OP character :D Now off to the story! :3**

* * *

„What's happening?!" Lucy yelled nervously. „Why is the ground shaking?!"

„It seems that something went wrong!" Erza said calmly. "Let's hurry and get out of this damn place!"

"We can't!" Lucy locked her eyes with Erza's, determination written in them. "We have to find that book!"

"Forget the book, Lucy, our lives are more important right now!" Gray said while dodging one of the rocks which were now falling from the ceiling.

"Luce! Ice-brain's right, for once, we should get out!" Natsu's hand landed on her right shoulder, keeping her from going into the next room. "Let's come back later."

Lucy looked at the door leading to the book they needed so desperately, then she turned around, her eyes closed, and said: "Fine. Let's go."

They started to run towards the exit but Lucy couldn't help but stop and look back one more time. And just as she wanted to follow the others the floor beneath her feet cracked up and she fell.

"NATSU!" she screamed stretching her arm for her best friend who turned around. Lucy saw the terrified look on his eyes as he started to rush towards her but he didn't manage to grab her hand. Instead, he jumped after her and tried to reach her. "Lucy! Your whip!" he yelled. Lucy understood and grabbed the whip which was hung on her belt but she didn't manage to do anything because suddenly, she was engulfed in a brilliant, white light and the next moment she was outside.

_What happened? Am I dead? I don't think so since I'm still falling… WAIT! I'm still falling!_

She looked beneath her and saw nothing but deep blue. The ocean! She looked up and saw more blue mixed with white clouds. Why was she falling from the sky? She was in that damned building just a moment ago and now she was falling from the sky! Where was Happy when she needed him?

"LUCY!"

She looked up at the sky and saw that Natsu was falling as well. He held out his arm for her to grab but he was too far away, she wouldn't even be able to reach him with her whip so she looked back to the ocean and saw something which made her heart jump out of joy. They were heading straight for a ship and by the looks of it they would crash right onto deck but not if Lucy could do something to change that. Intuitively, she reached behind her back towards the key-chain on her belt and grabbed the key she needed right now. It was not necessary for her to check whether the one she was holding out right now was the right one, she could tell from the feeling it gave off. "Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!"

A moment later she and Natsu landed on a huge cotton-like pillow.

* * *

It was a nice morning. The sun was burning down on the ship and the wind was blowing nicely. If it continued like this they would reach their next destination within a few hours

"SANJI! FOOD!" Nami heard somebody scream from the kitchen and didn't even need to look to know who it was. She tied her long hair into a pony tail and sighed as her captain was kicked out of the kitchen.

"Wait till it's done, you shitty captain!" Sanji screamed and shut the door with a loud bang.

"But I want to eat _now_." Luffy pouted and held his stomach "It's been three hours since my last meal! And I'm bored!"

"WHAT THE-!" It came from he crow's nest. Usopp jumped down just as Nami had looked up to ask what's happened.

"Two people are falling from the sky!" He yelled, pointing upwards.

"What?!" Chopper who had been reading a medical book up to that moment jumped up and searched the sky. Nami did the same but she couldn't see anything since the sun was shining mercilessly, blinding her eyes.

"Are they from Skypeia?" Luffy asked excitedly, a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Long-nose-kun is right", Robin said looking upwards with her sunglasses protecting her eyes from the dazzling sunlight. "They are probably going to land right on deck. I wonder if they'll break the wood."

"Stop talking like that, Robin!" Usopp gasped hysterically.

The next moment a huge white pillow appeared on deck and the two uninvited guests dived right into it.

* * *

Everything was black.

Lucy's head was aching. It felt as though an elephant was standing on it. What happened?

"They just fell from the sky?"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Chopper, they'd probably be jelly by now."

From the sky? That's right. She fell from the sky. Does that mean that she was dead? And Natsu! What happened to Natsu?

"Do you think they fell from Skypeia?" a silly voice asked excitedly.

What was Skypeia?

"Dunno", a deep voice answered.

"And what was with that weird pillow? Where did it pop up from?"

"Maybe one of them has eaten a Devil Fruit."

Devil Fruit? What was that? Who were those people? Where was she? Was Natsu there? She tried to call for him but her voice didn't do as she wanted. She tried to open her eyes but it took her a lot of effort. When she had finally opened them a little a blinding light made her blink several times until she finally opened them completely.

Some people were gathered around her while she tried to get up. Lucy looked around and realized that Natsu was not in this room. She started to panic a bit.

"Who are you?" she asked the people around her who were observing her curiously. "And where's Natsu?" Her eyes narrowed as she glared at them.

"Calm down, my dazzling beauty, we won't do anything to you" a blonde guy with black clothes and a swirly eyebrow said in a silly voice while dancing around the room.

"I asked you where Natsu is!" she said again, a tad angrier.

"If you mean your pink-haired friend, our doctor took care of him and now he's sleeping in the boy's quarters", a beautiful orange-haired woman said casually. Her hand was resting on her hip but Lucy had the feeling that she was on alert.

"Took care of him?" Lucy asked, looking at the beauty in front of her. "Where is he? Is he okay? I have to see him! Please!" She was desperate. The woman said their doctor took care of him, did that mean that he was injured?

"Don't worry, he's okay."

Lucy looked around the room in search of the person belonging to the voice as she heard it again.

"And you should rest some more."

This time she turned her head towards the right side of her bed to spot an animal wearing a blue hat with a crosson it.

"Tanuki." She stared at the animal and couldn't help but giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" It yelled. "And I'm not a tanuki, I'm a reindeer!"

"Sooooooooo cute!" Lucy squealed and grabbed the little guy, crushing him in a bone-breaking hug.

"Let me go, you bitch!" Lucy let go wondering why the little guy sounded so happy while insulting her.

"Don't think it makes me happy that you called me cute! It doesn't make me happy at all, you stupid asshole!" he said with a wide grin and a slight blush on his face.

Lucy laughed. "What's your name?" she asked the reindeer and put him back on the floor next to her bed.

"I'm Chopper!"

"Hi, Chopper, I'm Lucy!" she introduced herself with a kind smile on her face. "So you're the doctor here?"

"I am!" Chopper exclaimed proudly, his hooves were resting on his hips, his blue nose pointing towards the ceiling.

"And you took care of my friend? Is he injured?" Lucy's smile vanished and was replaced by a worried expression. Her hands gripped the blanket which she didn't realize she was covered with.

"Don't worry", Chopper said with a reassuring smile. "He's not injured at all he just has a bump on his head, nothing more!"

Lucy felt as though a huge weight had been taken off her chest. She breathed out and let go of the blanket. "Can I see him?"

"But you really should rest a bit more, you've fallen from the sky after all", the doctor said worriedly.

"But-" She didn't get to finish her protest because right then the door flew open.

"LUCY!" A pink-haired boy yelled, relieve in his voice, and rushed towards her bed and hugged her closely before pulling away and observing her closely.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed happily as a grin formed a cross her face and her eyes started to sparkle.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Have those people done something to you?"

"I'm okay! What about you? Was Aries' cushion enough?"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't be harmed by a pathetic fall like that!" Natsu said, showing Lucy her favorite toothy grin.

Somebody coughed and both of them turned their attention towards the beautiful woman from before.

"Who're you?" Natsu asked with a confused expression on his face. Lucy mentally kicked him for his rudeness. She blushed and quickly stood up. "I'm sorry for being so rude just now! And thank you very much for helping us!"

"It's okay!" the woman said. "By the way, I'm Nami, this crew's navigator!" she said with a warm smile on her face.

"Hello, Nami! I'm Lucy and this idiot here is Natsu!" Lucy said in response and suddenly remembered that they shouldn't have been falling from the sky in the first place. "But", she began, "where are we?"

"On a pirate ship!" a man with a straw-hat who was standing next to Nami said.

"A pirate ship?!"

* * *

**So this is the first chapter.. I hope it's not too bad xD **

**Whether you like it or not, please review, I really want to know what you guys think and what I could improve! +_+**

**Thanks for reading this! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2: Strawhats and Devil's Fruits

**Okay, so this is the second chapter :3 I struggled a lot during certain scenes, I hope it's not too obvious xD And thanks, again for the reviews x3**

* * *

**Straw-hats and Devil's Fruits  
**

„Natsu?" Lucy said thoughtfully. The pirates had left them alone in the infirmary after introducing themselves, saying that they had stuff to do and they'd call Lucy and Natsu once lunch was ready. Natsu was sitting on the bed next to Lucy who had her arms wrapped around her knees. "How long do you think it will take to get home?"

"Dunno", Natsu answered, looking up at the ceiling. "We don't even know where we are and how far Magnolia's from here."

They fell into a silence but it wasn't awkward. Lucy couldn't think of a single awkward moment with Natsu. With him, it was always pleasant. _I wonder why_, she thought.

"Natsu?" she said again, with her head leaned against the wall behind her back and her eyes locked onto the ceiling.

"Hm?"

"Do you think we're still in Fiore?"

"Huh?" Natsu said turning his head in her direction and looking at her. She looked back and saw the confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we don't even know _where exactly _we are", she explained seriously. "Maybe we're not even in Fiore anymore." A dejected expression appeared on her face as she said that and looked at the floor.

"What are you talking about, Luce?" Natsu said encouragingly. "We'll be back at Fairy Tail in no time!" Their eyes met again and as always, Natsu's cheerful, reassuring smile warmed her up from the inside and sent the depressing thoughts flying. But this time there was something else. It didn't last long and she just noticed it faintly but at the sight of his smile there had been a small, quick, quiet thump in her chest. But before she could think much about it the door to the infirmary flew open.

"LUCY-CHWAAAAAAAN!" the ship's cook said, rushing towards her side and punching Natsu out of his way. _Oh no!_ Lucy thought, looking at the furious Natsu on the other side of the room. He was pretty much about to explode. Literally. "Lunch is ready, Lucy-chwaaan! I've prepared a royal meal especially for you, my fairy tale princess!" The cook – what was his name? Sanji? – was obviously too concentrated on his complimenting Lucy to notice the deathly air creeping up behind him.

"Oi", Natsu said darkly, standing up and cracking his fists. His eyes were looking at Sanji piercingly.

"Huh?"Sanji turned around with an annoyed look on his face.

"What was that for, you freak!" Natsu yelled kicking Sanji out of the door. Lucy heard something hitting the ground and ran out of the infirmary to check on the poor cook.

"What did you do again, Ero-cook?" Zoro, the swordsman, asked with an amused look on his features. "Were you rejected?"

"Shut up, you shitty Moss-head!" Sanji yelled furiously, rolling up his sleeves for a fight.

"You wanna pick a fight, Love-cook?!" Zoro was now just as furious as the blonde and stood up putting his left hand on one of his katana. "Why don't you go back into your kitchen and play with your whisk!"

For some reason Lucy felt strangely familiar with this scene. The cook and the swordsman were acting like two very strong mages of her guild. She turned her head around to look at Natsu who had come to her right side, looking as though he was about to join the quarrel. Lucy refused to call this a fight.

"Sanji!" It came from Lucy's left. "Is the food ready?" The female navigator asked sweetly.

Sanji immediately turned around and started swirling back and forth. "It is, Nami-swaaaaaan!"

"Let's go", Nami said, looking at Lucy and Natsu. "I'll show you our kitchen."

* * *

"You're not from Skypeia, are you?"

Lucy looked up at the captain who was watching her and Natsu intently. They hadn't been talking much until now and had enjoyed the food instead – it was really awesome. As far as that was possible with Luffy stealing every member's food. He got yelled at pretty angrily by each one of them besides Robin and Brook. Lucy still couldn't get used to a living skull. And to top it all off he had asked her to show him her panties. That's not what you're supposed to say after your first meeting, is it?

"Luffy, what are you talking about?" Usopp asked him with a full mouth.

"I mean, they fell from the sky, right? That means they must've been at Skypeia!" Luffy said bewilderedly, waving a piece of meat around. "But they have no wings!"

The sharp shooter with the long nose looked at both of them and said: "True. They don't." He then swallowed the food in his mouth and stared some more before asking: "Why were you guys falling from the Sky? Since you're not from Sky Island, there must be another reason."

Now all of the Straw-hat pirates were looking at them. Lucy didn't understand what they were talking about. It seemed that Natsu felt similarly clueless.

"Hey, Luce, what are they talking about?" He said after taking a huge bite of his food.

"I don't know", she said to her friend and turned to the pirates. "Um... What is Skypeia?"

The crew was quiet for a moment until Luffy, Usopp and Chopper started laughing loudly. Lucy's cheeks took on a slight red color for a moment until she brought to mind that she wasn't the weird one here.

"I don't get what's so funny", she said seriously. Her arms crossed over her chest and the pirates stopped laughing one after another. Usopp and Luffy were wiping their tears away and the others simply looked at Lucy curiously.

"You really don't know?" Nami asked, raising her eyebrow in disbelief. Lucy and Natsu nodded.

"Skypeia is an Island in the sky", Nami said and continued when she saw Lucy's expression. "It's like this. This Ocean we're on is not the only one. There's another one in the sky, a completely white ocean. And on that ocean is Sky Island."

"Stop fooling around", Lucy said. "There's no way that's possible!"

"But, Luce, in Edolas everything was floating as well, remember?" Natsu objected looking at her.

"But that was magic, there's no way rocks and islands would float just like that!" She looked at her nakama.

"Magic?" Robin asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah", Lucy answered. "Why?" She looked at each of their faces not one of them seemed to understand what she meant.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise and the ship started swinging around.

"What's happening?" Lucy asked but the crew was already gone.

* * *

By the time Lucy and Natsu arrived on deck, a fight had broken out. The Straw-hats were fighting against people in white and blue uniforms that were commanded by an old guy with a hat looking like the head of a dog. Luffy was standing in front of him. He looked quite intimidated.

"What's going on?" Lucy yelled over the noise of the fights every crew member was now engaged in while Natsu was running towards the center of the battle, probably to search for an opponent.

"It's the marines!" Nami answered as a flash of lightning hit the man she was fighting against. Was that her magic? Was it similar to the one Laxus was using? So why did she look as though she'd never heard of magic before?

"Lucy! Behind you!" Nami cried out and was about to do something with her long, blue staff when Lucy quickly reached behind her back, grabbing the key she needed and said: "Open, gate of the Lion! Leo!" Almost instantly her strongest spirit appeared and dodged the attack from her opponent. "Thanks, Loke!" Lucy said, smiling.

"You didn't have to call me, I was about to come anyway", her most trusted spirit answered with a wink. He then took on Lucy's opponent. "It's really cowardly to attack from behind", Loke said darkly and glared at the man who was now shivering. "Regulus Beam!" Loke's hand covered in light, which he released immediately firing it in the direction of Lucy's attacker. The man was thrown off the ship and a second later they all heard the splash of him hitting the water surface.

Lucy turned around to ask what exactly was happening but Nami seemed completely oblivious of the whole fight. She was just staring at Loke, pointing at him with a shaky finger. "Wh- where did he come from?"

"Where? From the Spirit World of course!" Lucy answered. These pirates were confusing her more the more time passed. Suddenly, Lucy noticed somebody creeping up behind Nami and grabbed her whip to keep the man from using the swords in his hands.

"Gomu gomu no", somebody yelled. Lucy jerked her head around and saw the captain who now had unnaturally long arms. Lucy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. How was that even possible? "BAZOOKA!" Luffy's arms rushed forward and hit the dog-man right on his chest but he didn't even budge a bit. What was wrong with those people?

All of a sudden, Lucy heard Natsu's voice.

"Fire dragon's!" She turned her head turned another time and she saw how Natsu breathed in a huge amount of air.

"Natsu! Don't! You'll burn the ship!" she gasped but it was too late.

"ROAR!" He put his firsts onto his mouth and a huge fireball appeared and burned half of his opponents along with a bit of the ships wood. Lucy had no choice but to call the only spirit that was able to put it out.

"Open, gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Aquarius was wearing her usual grim expression and clutching her vase tightly. Lucy feared that she would throw it at her. "You dare disturb my date again!"

Lucy, knowing what was following, yelled: "Everybody! Hold onto the ship tighly!" and held onto the tree (why was there a tree on deck anyway?). Nobody questioned her and they all did as she instructed. Just in time because the next moment Aquarius was waving her vase around and creating a huge wave. This seemed to take their enemies by surprise because all of them were swept away as the wave rolled over the ship and put out the fire.

"Damn that Aquarius", Loke said as he got up and held his head. "We're lucky that she didn't sink the ship. Are you okay, Lucy?"

"I'm fine", Lucy said and gratefully took the hand he held out to help her up. "Are you guys okay?" She bent down to take look at Luffy, Chopper, Robin and Brook who were lying on the ground.

"Don't worry, they're suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuperrrrr fine!" Franky said and striked a pose. Lucy doubted that.

"More importantly", Zoro looked at her with his one eye. "What was that?"

"I'm the one who's supposed to ask that, right?" Lucy said putting her hands on her hips. "What happened to his arms?" She pointed at Luffy who was now coughing up a bit of water and tried to stand up along with the other three.

They all looked pretty confused as Usopp shrugged his shoulders and said: "Simple. He ate a Devil's Fruit and became a rubber man."

"A what?" Lucy asked.

"A Devil's Fruit", Nami repeated. "Didn't your friend there eat one as well?" She pointed at Natsu.

"I doubt so." Lucy's eyes wandered to Robin who had just picked up her sun-glasses and put them on her head.

"But how else would he be able to spit fire?" Nami wondered and dropped her arm, looking at her female nakama.

"It certainly seems that Natsu has eaten a Devil's Fruit but it's well known that every Akuma no Mi bears a different kind of power. And we already know somebody who has eaten the Mera-mera no mi. It's not possible that there's another one with the same powers."

"True", Usopp said. "Ace had that power."

"You're so smart, Robin-chwaaaaaan!" Sanji exclaimed and wanted to hug her but was hit unconscious by Nami's staff.

Again, everybody was looking at Lucy and Natsu again who were considerably confused.

"You were talking about magic before", Robin stated, crossing her arms. "I guess that's what he used?"

Natsu, Lucy and Loke nodded in unsion. All of them were stunned and listened curiously at the conversation.

"What are you talking about, Robin?" Nami laughed nervously. "There's no such thing. And where the hell did that orange haired guy come from?" She added desperately and pointed her staff at Loke who was wearing a casual expression.

"He's one of my spirits", Lucy simply stated and watched as Nami dropped onto the floor. "Don't mess with me, there's no such thing as spirits", she said weakly, trying to get a grip on herself.

"You guys really never heard of magic?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"The thing you call 'magic' doesn't exist here", Robin said with a smile.

"But... his arms?" For the second time Lucy pointed at Luffy.

"Luffy ate a Devil's Fruit. Everybody who who eats one gets a special power. Luffy is rubber man. Chopper is half human. Brook should have actually been dead long ago and I…" She moved her arm a bit and suddenly an arm appeared on the floor. "Let's say, I can make any part of my body grow anywhere."

Lucy had no clue something like this existed. Never once had she heard or read of those so called Devil's Fruits. In not a single one of all the books she had read something like that had been mentioned. "Not magic?" She looked at the arm on the floor and then turned her head to Natsu who obviously didn't understand a thing. His face had been replaced by a huge question mark.

"Not magic", Robin repeated. "So you use magic? What is that magic?"

Lucy nodded. "How should I put it?" She put her hand on her chin thinking about how to explain magic to somebody who has never even heard of it. She then remembered a book she had once read. "Ah! 'Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit.'" She repeated. "'When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection.' That's how it's explained in books."

"I see", Robin said and put her hand on her chin.

"So it's a mystical power~" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper said in unison and had a dreamy expression in their eyes. Lucy giggled and had to admit that it really was complicated.

"Lucy", Loke put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him. "I'll be going back to the Spirit World. If something happens call me and if not you can still call me." Loke took her hand, kissed it and disappeared. That playboy.

"So that's your magic?" Lucy faced Robin again and nodded.

"I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage", she began and smiled. It seemed as though she had quite a lot of explaining to do today.

* * *

**Soo what do you think? xD **


	3. Chapter 3: It's weird?

**Heya! ^_^ First of all thanks again for the reviews! *-* Somebody asked me to include Law into the story and I got an idea, that changed the whole plot xD I just hope that Law doesn't seem to OOC, I have no idea how to write him ._.' As a side note: this is happening AFTER the whole thing with Ceasar, I know, the manga isn't that far yet but it was just more convenient for me lol Okay, enough ranting, here is chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: It's weird?**

"LUFFYYYYY!" Was what woke Lucy up this morning. She looked around, unsure whether she was still dreaming because she didn't recognize her room. But then it hit her. Natsu and her ended up on a pirate ship after falling from the sky. And to top it all off, it seems they weren't even in Fiore anymore. Nami had shown Lucy a world map yesterday and it didn't look anything like the one she knew.

Lucy turned onto her stomach, burying her face into her pillow, as she remembered the day before.

* * *

"_Another world?" Lucy asked, shaking her head incredulously. Robin nodded. Natsu started laughing but the others on this ship didn't look surprised at all. Personally, Lucy had to agree with Natsu. There was no way they had come to another world through that damn, old building. What was this? A fantasy novel? _

_Robin who seemed to read her thoughts said: "We once experienced something similar, didn't we?"_

"_Did we?" Usopp asked, confusion was written all over his face. _

"_That's right!" Nami exclaimed. "The Rainbow Mist! Why didn't I think of this earlier!" _

"_What mist?" Franky asked, pushing up his sunglasses so that his eyes were visible. He looked at Nami. _

"_Ah, that's right, it was before you and Brook had joined our crew." Nami smiled and explained it further. "There's that rainbow-colored mist on the ocean. When you sail into it you'll end up in another dimension."_

* * *

The Rainbow Mist. Maybe the light Lucy and Natsu saw was something similar? Was that the reason for them falling from the sky? But why would such a thing be at that rotten building? Did somebody seal it there? _'Get a grip, Lucy! There's no way something like that exists!' _she scolded herself while getting out of bed.

The crew had allowed her and Natsu to stay on their ship until they find a way back home and Lucy was really grateful for that. They had put another bed in the women's quarters while Natsu was staying at the men's quarters. Lucy had no idea what it was like but she could imagine how messy it was. Those guys didn't seem very tidy, except Chopper and Sanji but those two spend most of their time in the infirmary or the kitchen.

Lucy yawned and made her way to deck while stretching her arms. She wondered how everyone at the guild was and whether they were worried. Erza and Gray probably blamed themselves for Lucy and Natsu's disappearance.

When she stepped on deck a warm and gentle breeze blew through her hair and the sun was shining brightly. It was quite peaceful, to be honest. Totally different from Lucy's first impression of this pirate crew.

Franky was steering the ship, Nami and Robin were sun-bathing, Usopp was sitting on the grass working on something, Luffy was sitting on the ship's figurehead, looking at the horizon. From somewhere on the ship, Lucy heard a beautiful melody which was probably coming from Brook and Sanji was probably in the kitchen. Lucy made her way to the rail where Chopper was sitting with a fishing rod and dozing off for a bit.

"Chopper?" she said and the little doctor jumped up, lost his balance, and nearly fell into the sea. Luckily, Lucy caught him in time. "You should be more careful", she said worriedly while putting him on the ground. "Have you seen Natsu? I can't spot him."

Chopper smiled knowingly, squinting his eyes. "He's still sleeping." His grin widened. "Why don't you go wake him up? Breakfast should be ready soon." Lucy didn't like the look he gave her. "Do you know where the men's quarters are?"

Lucy nodded. "I'll call him." What was with that look? As though he was saying that he knew a secret Lucy didn't know.

The men's quarters were unexpectedly tidy. There weren't any clothes lying on the floor. It was pretty organized. On the left side were wanted posters from all of the members except Sanji. Didn't he have a bounty? He seemed pretty strong considering that the enemies from yesterday weren't even able to touch him. Even Chopper had a bounty. Lucy couldn't imagine him fighting somebody; he was too cute for that.

What surprised her was the captain's wanted poster. 400.000.000. She didn't know how much that was in this world but 400.000.000 did seem like a lot. _'He must be really strong'_, she thought and furrowed her brow.

Next to the posters, an axe and a sword were hanging on the wall and next to that were the lockers. The beds were in the same corner; six in total. Natsu was given a hammock which was hanging right next to the beds. Compared to the girl's quarters this looked much more like a pirate's room. Lucy wondered why the captain hadn't been given an own room. In all the pirate stories she had read the captain had his own room. But then again, this crew really didn't seem like an ordinary pirate crew.

She walked over to Natsu and leaned over him, looking at his face. His arms and legs were hanging out of the hammock and he was mumbling something in his sleep. She couldn't make out much except "eye" and "bro". What was he dreaming? Lucy furrowed her brow again and cleared her throat.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

Natsu fell out of his hammock and hit his head on the floor. He sat there cross-legged and stroked his head which had a bump now. A single tear was escaping his right eye. "Ow, Luce!" he complained. "What was that for?" He looked like a child after having a scolding.

"That's what you get for sleeping in", Lucy said strictly and stemmed her hands onto her waist. "Now let's go, breakfast will be ready soon." She smiled and held out a hand to help her best friend up.

"You're such a weirdo", Natsu whined and angered Lucy yet again. She pulled her hand back and strutted away before she could do something to him.

She returned to deck and went straight to the rail, leaning against it and enjoying the breeze. When she opened her eyes she saw another ship at quite a distance but she didn't really pay attention to it.

"Breakfast is ready!"

At that the captain jumped up and rushed to the kitchen as though his life depended on it while exclaiming: "Meat! Meat!" Lucy turned around and noticed that Natsu had joined her while she was looking at the ocean. He had been so quiet that she hadn't even noticed him, which was surprising since Natsu was a noisy type of person. "Let's go", Lucy said and smiled.

* * *

"I see land!" It came from the crow's nest.

Nami looked up and saw Usopp coming down and handing her the telescope. She looked through it and saw it as well. There was an island not far from here; Lucy guessed that it was the island they were heading towards. She smiled and returned the telescope to Usopp. "If the wind doesn't change we should arrive within the next couple of hours."

Lucy was happy that they wouldn't be travelling for a bit; she wasn't used to constantly being on the go.

Natsu was walking around with a serious expression, his hand was resting on his chin and he seemed deeply in thought. She'd seldom ever seen him this serious when he didn't fight an enemy. "Natsu!" she exclaimed and rushed towards him. "Want to come to the ship's library with me?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why should I go with you?"

"Just come!" Lucy said and pulled him along. "Robin said they have a library here and I don't want to go alone!"

"Hey, Luce", Natsu said. She turned away from the book shelf and looked at him; he had put his hand on his chin again. "Don't you think it's weird?"

Here it was. The reason she dragged him along. Natsu had been thinking about something the whole day but hadn't said anything to her. She figured he'd start the conversation himself if they spent some time alone. "Of course", she said. "This whole situation is messed up." Her arms drew a circle in the air and ended up at her hips again. "We just appeared here and don't even have a clue on how to get back. And to top it all off we've been told that we're in another world. It's pretty weird if you ask me." She turned back to the bookshelf and started to look at the rows of medical books. _'Those must be Chopper's books'_, she thought. There sure were a lot of books here. On everything one could imagine.

"That's not what I mean", Natsu said and looked at her irritatedly. She faced him again, trying to figure out what he means but Lucy didn't really get it.

"Luce", he said and closed his eyes. His arms were crossed now. "We're on a ship."

"I know, it wouldn't be possible to travel the sea without a-" she stopped and stared open-mouthed at Natsu. "Natsu!" she yelled. "We're on a ship!" Her friend looked at her seriously and nodded.

"But-! But you're okay!" she said. Why didn't she notice earlier? Natsu was motion-sick, there was no way he'd be okay on a ship. So that was why he'd been quiet all the time; he was thinking about this. What happened? Just the day before, when they were going to that mission with Gray and Erza his upper half had been hanging out of the carriage like a cloth and now he was completely fine.

"How is that even possible?" Lucy observed him but there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door and entered. It was Robin. Why was she knocking on the door of her own library? She entered and walked towards one of the book shelves and put the book she had been reading before back at its place. "We're about to drop anchor", she said, smiling and went back. Natsu and Lucy followed her but her friend's problem – if you want to call it a problem – still bothered Lucy.

As they stepped outside the crew was all ready to go out but there was somebody sitting next to the figurehead sulking.

"What's wrong with Luffy?" Lucy asked the navigator who turned around and looked at her captain disapprovingly.

"He wants to come along", she said simply. Noticing the confusion on Lucy's face she said: "The last time he came along he stole a bunch of meat and fish form some merchant. That man was mad as hell and I had to pay for it. I won't let him come along this time, he should learn his lesson."

'_Definitely not your typical pirate crew'_, Lucy thought while looking at the pitiful captain.

"Do you want to come along?"

Lucy faced the navigator. "May I?" she asked excitedly, imagining all the bookstores in this city.

"Of course!" Nami said hanging the pieces of her clima-tact onto her belt. "Luffy!" the captain turned his head gloomily and looked at his navigator. "You better guard the ship well!" she warned and started to get off.

"Natsu!" Lucy turned to her friend who was now leaning onto the rail. "Aren't you coming along?"

"Nah, I'll be staying here", he said and eyed the captain who looked up with a small light in his eyes.

Lucy smiled. "Okay! I'll be back soon!" she said and left along with the others.

* * *

They had been staying on this ship for two hours now and the others still hadn't shown up.

Natsu was sitting next to Luffy on the rail; both had fishing rods in their hands. He wondered why they hadn't caught anything yet.

"So he left just like this?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah", Natsu nodded. They had started talking about various things after the others had left. Luffy had asked him how their world was and somehow Natsu had started talking about the guild, his friends and Igneel.

"That's not nice", Luffy said accusingly. There was a short silence until he said: "So… Can dragons poop?"

At first Natsu had thought it was a joke but then he saw that Luffy was serious. "They can", Natsu explained. "And when they do, a bit of fire comes out as well."

"Really?" Luffy asked excitedly and laughed. "That's awesome!" He laughed again and asked: "So that's why you can breathe fire?"

"That's right!" Natsu said with a grin. "I'm a dragon slayer!" That's something he's been proud of ever since he learned it.

"Amazing!" Luffy exclaimed. "Wanna join my crew?" he asked with an even wider grin than before.

"I can't", Natsu said, casually declining the offer.

"Why?" Luffy asked dejectedly. The pirate captain really looked sad and Natsu thought that he probably was an idiot.

"I told you, right? I have my own nakama waiting at home." Natsu wondered what they were doing. He saw the guild as though he was there. The Ice-brain stripping and Juvia fainting again. Erza, eating her favorite strawberry cake. Jet and Droy swirling around Levy who'd be reading a book and secretly stealing glances at Gejeel who'd be doing the same while fighting Lily. Those two were too obvious. Elfman yelling something about being a man. Reedus painting the whole scene. And Mira standing behind the bar, polishing some glasses and watching everything with a motherly smile. And Happy… Natsu wondered what happy was doing. He was probably sulking at home because Natsu didn't take him along. Suddenly, he felt really bad for his friend.

"Oh!" Luffy suddenly yelled. "Ooooooiiii!" He waved both his hands grinning at somebody on a yellow submarine. "Trafal-guy!" A man with a yellow shirt and a long sword turned around and stared at Luffy. Natsu couldn't tell whether that guy was being neutral or shocked. Maybe Natsu was just misinterpreting things since Luffy seemed to be friends with him.

"What do you want, straw-hat?" Luffy's friend asked impolitely, irritating Natsu.

The captain didn't seem to be bothered by his friend's question though. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your concern." Natsu didn't like that guy.

"But we're friends!" Luffy exclaimed accusingly.

"We're not!" So that explained the strangers attitude. Luffy basically thought of him as a friend whereas the submarine-guy did not.

"Shishishishi" Luffy was about to say something in return but he was interrupted.

"Luffy!" Natsu and Luffy both turned around and looked at the crew members who were coming back. Strangely, it was only Nami and Chopper.

"Oh, Nami, what's up?" Luffy asked happily.

"It's Lucy!" Natsu's shoulders tightened. "She disappeared!"

* * *

**That's it! I hope it's okay~ xD I thought that Natsu and Luffy didn't have enough appearances so I came up with this xD Btw, Law is not just casually walking around here, it has a purpose xD I wonder if you guys can guess, why he's there~ :D**

**If you spot any mistakes please tell me, since I'm not a native speaker there probably a some ^^" And please reviewand tell me what I could improve or include into the story! :D I'd be really happy~! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret Weapon & Disaster

**Heya! :D**

**First of all, a really kind soul told me that my version of Law was an absolute no-go so I changed the end of chapter 3 a bit (I hope it's okay now ^^), you might want to re-read it xD**

**Anyway here's chapter 4! :D It's a bit shorter than the others but it's very important for the story! :D I hope you enjoy it, I really did my best! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Secret Weapon and Disaster**

„Oh. It's a cute Fairy Tail kitten. Maybe we should question her?"

He looked right into her eyes, piercing her with his stare. There was nothing but cruelty in his eyes. Lucy could already see his ideas of 'questioning'; they were full of blood and pain.

* * *

"_Hey, Nami", Lucy called __out to the navigator who turned around. "Can we go to a bookstore?"_

"_Sure, let's look for it", the navigator said, smiling, causing Lucy's eyes to shine even more than they already did._

_This island was amazing. After they had left the ship they went straight to the market, which was located on the hill. Sure, the location was chosen rather unpractically since it was hard to transport the groceries to the harbour but that gave them the chance to look around the landscape. It was really beautiful. There were flowers and trees everywhere. Lucy had never seen any of them and the fruits growing on the trees tasted simply amazing! She had eaten one of them secretly. Chopper looked around in search of more unknown plants while he was plucking out a number of all the different kinds of flowers, mumbling something about medical purposes and analysing them. _

_Lucy discovered a small stream, running down the hill and decided to go there for a moment. She discovered various herbs which she had already seen at Porlyusca's when the woman had had to take care of her wounds. Wendy hadn't been part of the guild back then. There were also a couple of other things which looked like weed for Lucy but Chopper could probably use them for his medicine so she plucked them out and was about to make her way back to the others when she heard a voice._

"_They ended up on the Straw-hat pirates' ship."_

_Lucy immediately stopped her steps and decided to eavesdrop a bit._

"_That could actually become problematic", another male voice said, this one was a lot deeper and sounded older. _

"_Don't worry, I'll take care of them if they get problematic. I've been craving for some action."_

_Who were those people? They were obviously talking about Natsu and her but she had no idea why. Maybe they had something to do with their current situation. Lucy took a few steps in their direction, just to see their faces. Another step, and another one until she was standing right behind a tree, peeking into their direction. They were two pretty tall men but she couldn't make out their faces since they were standing with their back towards Lucy._ 'Crap!'_, she thought and clenched her fists. She couldn't go back now! Not with this amazing chance right before her eyes. She made her way to another tree so that she could at least see their profiles and as she was right about to reach a tree to hide behind she paused. _

_There was a huge, at least three meters long snake right in front of her on the ground. It looked up dangerously, probably regarding Lucy as her lunch. Lucy didn't move an inch but suddenly the snake shot at her with an open mouth, making her long fangs visible. A scream escaped Lucy's mouth as she tripped and fell right next to the two men. _

"_Who's this?" the younger one asked, looking down and crouched next to her. He reached out with his hand and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back so that he could see her eyes._

* * *

"Were you eavesdropping, little Fairy?" the guy in front of her asked sarcastically. How did he know about Fairy Tail? She tried to make out something by looking into his eyes but everything she saw was blood-thirst in those dark brown orbs. That guy was dangerous. A scar was running across his forehead, ending in the dark red hairline. An evil grin was spread across his face and Lucy could feel him looking forward to hurting her.

"No, you were just talking very loudly." Lucy smirked and hoped she didn't sound too intimidated which – without a doubt – she was. Her heart was racing as fast as Happy could fly.

The guy in front of her slapped her across the face and strangely, Lucy didn't feel pain. Maybe it was because she was too afraid of the red-head in front of her.

"Joker", he said, looking back at his slightly older companion. "Can I play a bit with her?"

"Stop it", Joker said with an unchanged expression. "We still need her."

Lucy looked at him. They needed her? Why? Did that mean they also needed Natsu? But that didn't make any sense. They weren't even supposed to be here!

"Ah." The red-head seemed quite disappointed. "True. Faustus would probably kill us, if something happened to her."

Faustus? She'd read that name somewhere before but she couldn't recall the book's title.

"So, should we take her to the laboratory?" **'**_This damn red-head!'_, Lucy thought. _'You won't be able to take me anywhere!'_ She was about to throw a first at him but he saw it coming and grabbed her wrist instead, making her flinch slightly as she struggled.

"Seems like this one's not a kitten but a tiger." He laughed evilly, obviously enjoying the pitiful act Lucy was showing them. She stopped struggling and glared at him.

"You're actually pretty attractive like this, you should give people that look more often."

"Who are you?" Lucy asked with a slightly shaky voice.

"You want to know?" the red-head asked mockingly, stroking her left cheek with his finger. Lucy slapped his hand with her free one away, regretting it the next moment. He grabbed her left hand as well and quickly restricted her movements. "That's not how you should ask. You should say 'please', shouldn't you?"

"Go to hell", Lucy hissed causing the red-head to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey, Joker, I really like this girl, are you sure I can't play with her?"

"Cut it, Crux, or I'll beat you to a pulp."

"You can't defeat me, you know that", Crux said. _'What a fitting name'_, Lucy thought as he looked at her again.

"Now", Crux whispered. "You want to know who we are?" Lucy didn't answer and tried to evade his grip. But of course Crux didn't let that happen. He only fastened it. "Let's say…" He paused. "We're mousers." Crux snickered and was about to say something else when suddenly a huge flame came flying towards him. He pushed Lucy away and jumped backwards himself as Lucy's best friend came walking out of the dark.

_'Natsu!', _Lucy thought and was once again surprise by the relieve she felt.

Natsu looked absolutely furious as he said: "Don't touch Lucy or I'll kill you."

Crux was over his surprise and simply laughed whereas Joker seemed indifferent. "Bring it on, lighter!" Crux was basically digging his own grave.

"I'm all fired up", Natsu said while cracking his fingers.

The red-head was just about to attack Natsu as Joker pulled him by his collar like a dog, saying: "We don't have time for this." Joker turned towards Lucy for a last time, looking into her eyes before they completely vanished on the place.

Natsu was just as stunned as Lucy, looking all around the place, in search of them. "Where did they go?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Dunno", Lucy mumbled and got on her feet.

"Luce!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed as though he'd realized her presence just now. He came running towards her, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug and stroking her hair with his hand. "Did they do anything to you?"

Lucy smiled and returned the hug. "They didn't, thanks to you." She giggled and tightened her grip around Natsu's waist.

"Of course!" He said and Lucy could hear the toothy grin on his face. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you!"

It was amazing how safe he made her feel. Lucy had had to retain her joy when he had walked out of the forest.

Somebody coughed and both of them turned to look at the straw-hats. Lucy laughed nervously and said: "I'm really sorry for the trouble I caused."

"It's okay, Lucy-chwaaaan, just get away from that jackass next to you", Sanji said with flailing arms. Lucy's gaze wandered towards Natsu who, looking at Sanji, had "I'm going to burn you to a crisp" written on his face.

"Anyway", Nami said and pulled Sanji by his collar. The scene reminded Lucy of Joker and Crux a lot. "How did you find her so fast Natsu?"

"I followed her scent", Natsu said indifferently, crossing his arms behind his head.

"You can do that?" Luffy wanted to know excitedly with a twinkle in his eyes. "Are you sure you don't wanna join my crew?"

Natsu nodded with wrinkled brows.

"By the way", Lucy looked at the ground. "I might have found a clue on how to get back home, Natsu."

Everyone looked at her, expecting her to tell them immediately.

"Maybe we should go to the ship first", Zoro said. "We can listen to her story then."

* * *

**That's it for chapter 4! xD I hope it's okay~ ^^" Please tell me what you think I appreciate every single review! x3**

**P.S. some of you asked me about the pairings and possible love rivals but I want to be mean for once and keep that a secret for now ;3 Maybe some of you already know~? :D Or maybe you don't~? :D**

**Anyway, I'm not sure whether I'll be able to update again this week because of all the tests I have to study for T_T (Srew you, chemistry!) **

**Bye~ and please review and point out any mistakes you find in here, I'm sure there are plenty of them xD' Thanks~ ^^ And also thanks for all the reviews and favs, you guys make me so happy~ *-* (Aye, sir!... Sorry, I had to do this ^^")**


	5. Chapter 5: Magic or Devil's Fruit?

**Heya again! :D Okay, I know I said I probably wouldn't be updating this week because I had to study and I really tried to! Here I was being all like "Hey, let's study some chemistry!" but this fic was all like "lol no" so I ended up writing this instead of studying.. I'm so going to mess up that test tomorrow xD**

**Anyway... Here's chapter 5! :)**

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything. And I also don't own anything from the previous chapters, except Faustus, Crux and Joker xP**

**Edit: I'm sorry for the confusion, this is the REAL chapter five! xDDD I chose the wrong file for some reason, that usually never happens O.o**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Magic or Devil's Fruit?**

„Look, guys, I found a snake!"

Luffy came out of the forest carrying a huge five meter long snake on his shoulders. Its body had been wrapped around his neck several times, the snake could strangle him whenever it wanted.

Nami shrieked and took a step back.

"Oi, Sanji", Luffy called out, drool running down the corner of his mouth. "Let's eat it!"

Sanji lit up another one of his cigarettes and looked at the snake, deep in thought. "I guess I could use it as-"

"Put it back!" Nami yelled and after Luffy had done so - quite unwillingly - she hit his head multiple times. "You stupid rubber-head! What if it had attacked me?"

"Shishisishishi. Don't worry, Nami", Luffy said while grinningly stupidly. "I wouldn't let it."

Nami had to admit that he probably really wouldn't but she was still kind of mad. That stupid captain hadn't changed a bit over the past two years. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He _did _change a bit. But Nami didn't know whether the others had noticed it. Every now and then, Luffy would stare at the horizon, looking for something. It wasn't the usual look, when he was waiting for an island to show up but rather a stare into nothingness. As though he was searching for something. Something he'd lost. But as soon as he got that look on his face it would vanish, leaving Nami wondering whether she had just imagined it.

To be honest, she was kind of nervous when they met after those two years. She had read the newspaper at that time and her consciousness had plagued her. During the time she should have been next to Luffy, she wasn't able to do anything. Luffy had done so much for all of them and yet they weren't able to reach him after his probably biggest loss. So she studied. She studied and trained to become stronger and an even better navigator. After that incident she had made up her mind to help her captain to become pirate king, no matter what.

When they met after the two years of training, she was relieved to see his goofy grin back on his face. It was his trademark after all, right after the straw-hat of course. But soon afterwards she had noticed those looks. And she didn't know how to handle them.

"Oi, Nami!"

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her name.

"Oi!" Right in front of her face, maybe five centimetres away was Luffy's looking at her with furrowed brows. "Are you listening?"

"Huh?" She was quite startled to have him this close so suddenly. "What?"

"I asked you what island's next."

"Oh", she said. He still hadn't backed away and she looked to the left, realizing that they had arrived at the harbour already. "Let's see… Which course do you want to take?" she showed him the Log Pose. He backed away and looked at the needles as though he had to solve a difficult equation. "Let's go to this one!" Luffy grinned and pointed to the needle in the middle of the Log Pose. Nami sighed. She had already predicted this. The one in the middle was shaking the most violently and before their last trip to Punk Hazard it had been similar. She dropped her head and put her hand on her forehead.

"Are you sure, you don't want to go to another one?" she asked carefully.

"Oi! Guys!" Luffy yelled leaving Nami completely ignored. "Let's go to the next island!"

Nami sighed again and once again, she wondered why her captain was this foolish and unreasonable. "We have to go shopping first." Nami explained, she had put her hands on her hips. "Ah, right!" She turned around searching for Lucy who had already gotten on the ship. "Let's talk about what happened first."

* * *

"Mousers, huh?" Robin said, drinking a cup of tea and looking at the horizon.

"Did they say anything else?" Franky asked and furrowed his brows.

"No", Lucy said and folded her hands on her lap. She was sitting next to Natsu who was thinking intently about something. They were sitting pretty close. _'There's definitely something between those two'_, Nami thought and grinned evilly. _'Maybe I should play some pranks? Gosh, Nami, concentrate! This is not the time for this!'_ She had to admit though, that playing match-maker seemed pretty fun to her.

"So those two – what were their names?" Usopp asked again, Nami could see how confused he was. Every single of Usopp's emotions was shown on his face, which was probably why he was such a bad liar.

"Joker and Crux", Lucy's hands gripped her shorts a bit at the mention of their name but she let it go immediately.

"Yeah, right. So they're after you and Natsu?"

Lucy nodded and looked at the floor, lowering her eyes.

Natsu snored. "As if they'd be able to catch us", he said bored. "I'm going to kick their asses!" He punched into his fist and grinned evilly, he looked a bit too eager in Nami's opinion but aside from that, his expression was the same as Luffy's when he was about to beat up an enemy. "Let's go and find those bastards, Luce!" He was about to storm off, when Zoro held him back.

"Calm down, Natsu", Zoro said with his usual deep and calm voice. "We should think this through first."

Sanji chuckled and burst into laughter a moment later. "You actually have a brain to think, Marimo?"

Zoro's expression darkened. "What was that, love-cook?"

"It's supposed to mean that you're stupid, you shitty moss-head!"

"You wann have a go, bastard?"

Nami got up and punched both of them before sitting down again and saying: "I think we should continue our conversation." She looked at Lucy with one eye open and the other shut, still holding up her fist as a signal for everyone else not to disturb. "There's something that's been bugging me", Nami said. "Who's that Faustus?"

"I don't know", Lucy said kind of desperately. "I have read or heard his name before but I really can't think of the context."

"Doctor Heinrich Faustus." Chopper had spoken up for the first time now, his eyes were overshadowed by his hat. "He's a crazy scientist. Some years ago, he suddenly appeared on an island in East Blue and according to witnesses he seemed pretty out of it. A few weeks later lots of the villagers – especially children – disappeared and after Doctor Faustus had already left the island, they were found in his cellar. He appeared at various other islands as well and was last seen one year ago on the Grand Line. And in every village he had appeared people had vanished one by one – of course he always used a different name. After a lot of examinations, the government was able to tell that he had conducted human experiments. The results of those were terribly cruel. The DNS of the victims was changed, resulting in sicknesses or death. The children's growth and development had changed and instead of having normal limbs all of them had suffered deformities. Most of them were barely recognizable as humans. Of course they didn't survive this."

Usopp was the first one to speak up after a long, shocked silence. "H-he did _what_?" The anger and shock could be clearly seen on Usopp's face. His fists were clenched and shaking, his look was directed towards the ground. "That bastard."

Nami could only agree. Which psychopath would actually do that? Harming so many defenseless people, using them as tools, that was unforgiveable. Nami's fists were clenched tightly as well, she really wanted to punch that guy right now. He actually dared to play god and sacrifice humans for his stupid experiments, children at that! Nami looked at Lucy and Natsu - who were obviously horrified - worriedly. If nothing was done, the two friends they got to know just recently would probably go through the same.

"But why Lucy and Natsu?" Robin suddenly asked.

Nami's head shot up. That was right. They had to have a reason for needing Lucy an Natsu. Something that differentiated them from everybody else. Something like magic.

"It was him", Lucy whispered weakly, her look was fixed on her lap where her hands were clenching her shorts again.

"What?" Natsu looked at her, surprised.

"I has to be him!" Lucy exclaimed. Her head shot up and Nami could see fire burning in her eyes. "He brought us to this world!"

"Oi, oi, Lucy!" Natsu put his hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. "He'd have to be a mage to do that!"

Lucy's head dropped again, as she realized what Natsu's point was. Nami had to agree. There was no way, somebody from the East Blue could use magic. "Hey, Chopper" Nami crossed her arms and lowered her eyes. "Have you ever heard of a Devil's Fruit, enabling it's user to open doors to different worlds?"

Chopper shook his head. "There are a lot of Devil's Fruits and most of their powers are know. While it is true that they give their user an ability which goes beyond human might, opening such a door would be far beyond this, even for Devil's Fruits. There has never been a case of somebody having the power to do such a thing."

"He's probably after their magic power, right?", Robin calmly stated. "But how does he know about magic? Magic is something which is not existent in our world. He shouldn't know much about it."

That was true. They had also heard of it through Lucy and Natsu, so that freak shouldn't know about it either. Just who was he?

Suddenly, Nami saw something moving from the corner of her eye and truned her head to look at Luffy who was now standing next to her, putting his straw-hat on his head.

"What are you guys waiting for?" His hand was still on his straw-hat as he turned to look at all of them. "Let's search for this asshole."

* * *

**Sooo.. I hope you liked it? xD Honestly, I'm not really confident about this chapter xD I've never written from Nami's POV ^^" I hope it's okay.. xD  
**

**Aaaanyway, thanks again for all the reviews you guys wrote, they made me really happy and thanks to everybody who followed this story and put it to his favorites x3 **

**I won't say anything about the next update this time xD As usual, I'd like to ask you to point out any mistakes you spot so I can correct them :3 And please review~! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6: The Doctor

**Heya! :D forgive me but this chapter's really short! xD It just seemed like a nice ending for me *puppy eyes* Here's chpter 6 of "A Trip to another World"! :]**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Doctor**

Lucy was sitting in the library again. She was looking through all the books, in search of a hint regarding that Doctor Heinrich Faustus. Apparently, he had simply appeared on that island five years ago and nobody – including his victims – knew where he came from. He was known for his strange behaviour and almost seemed like somebody suffering from memory loss; he'd ask questions about obvious things and write the answers down carefully in his notebook. According to witnesses from that very island in the East Blue he was a skinny, old man with short, white hair and a strange birthmark on the back of his neck wearing a long, white coat most of the time. One of the villagers had once peeked into his house to find Faustus' living room almost empty. The only things he was able to spot were a desk and a statue of a star with people carved into it.

Lucy leaned back in her chair and thought about everything as she was playing around with her pencil.

Doctor Heinrich Faustus. She'd heard that name before; that was certain. But how? The only places she could have heard or read it were the guild and the library at her old villa which was impossible. There was no way an author of Fiore would write about a person from the East Blue, a person he didn't know existed at all. Maybe she was imagining it. Lucy tore her hair out and leaned over her notes again, hammering her pencil against her head in a futile attempt to improve her thinking. She groaned and dropped her head onto the desk looking at the bookshelf to her right.

There was a black-covered book with the title '_Research on Humans_'. Lucy got up and grabbed the book, hoping to find something about Faustus. She opened it and – bingo! – there was a chapter about that crazy monster. Flicking the pages she briefly read through the content when she finally found the passage she was searching for:

_Doctor Heinrich Faustus_

_Doctor Faustus is known as the person with the cruellest way of human research. After examining the remains of his research the Government's scientists could identify them as deformed human beings. Faustus apparently changed their DNS resulting in the deformation. Plenty of substances were found in the bodies which do not belong there and had similarities to the composition of certain parts of the Devil's Fruits. Along with that a suspicious, mysterious, crystalline substance with strange powers was found in the victims' blood, the Government could not identify it and handed it to the research facilities. Up to this day, the scientists were not able to tell what that substance is composed of. _

'_That's it?'_ Lucy thought, flicking through the rest of the book with furrowed brows. She went back to the bookshelf and put the book back to its place. _A suspicious, mysterious, crystalline substance. _What the heck was that? Her hand at her chin, Lucy left the library and went to deck, still thinking about that mysterious stuff found in the victims' blood.

"Lucy!" she turned her head and saw Chopper running towards her.

Her hand fell into her lap. "What's up, Chopper?"

"Usopp fell and lost consciousness, call a doctor!" The little reindeer panicked and flailed his arms around in search of rescue.

"Chopper", Lucy said confusedly. "You're a doctor, aren't you?"

"Oh, that's right." While he rushed towards the infirmary, Natsu suddenly appeared and ran into him. Chopper simply got up again, ignoring Natsu's apology, and disappeared in the infirmary.

"What happened?" Natsu asked while shuffling towards Lucy.

"Usopp's injured", she simply said, smiling. "Let's check it out"

* * *

"He doesn't look injured at all, more like he's sleeping."

"Natsu, he's lost consciousness, of course he looks like he's sleeping." Lucy gave him a mocking look and continued watching Chopper doing his work. He was basically only treating the bump on Usopp's head but he still seemed pretty skilled. Looking around the room Lucy found various tools and medicine. There were also lots of books. She went to the bookshelf and studied the titles but there was none about human research or Faustus. With a sigh she went back and saw that chopper had stopped treating his patient and was now waiting for him to wake up.

"How long will it take for him to wake up?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know" Chopper said bowing his head sadly.

"If Wendy was here, this would go way faster", Natsu said with crossed arms and stared at Usopp's face.

"True." Lucy chuckled. "Wendy would heal him immediately."

"That Wendy must be a great doctor", Chopper said sadly, making Lucy flinch. Why were they so tactless?

"Don't worry about it, Chopper, Wendy uses healing magic", Lucy said encouragingly. "If you look at it like that, then Natsu's a better lighter." She laughed.

"Healing magic?" Chopper's eyes started shining when he saw Lucy's nod. "Say, Lucy", he started. Lucy bent down to him with a curious look on her face. "You described magic as the physical embodiment of the spirit. Does that mean it has no substance?"

"That's right", Lucy explained. "But there are also magic items like my keys. A person with the ability of producing magic can use them for battle or different things. And there are also Lacrimas which contain magic; they can be used very differently, depending on what type of Lacrima it is."

Chopper made an astonished sound. "Magic is very mysterious", he said with a huge grin.

Mysterious?

"What's that Lacrima made of?" Chopper asked curiously.

Lacrima? Lucy's eyes widened. A suspicious, mysterious, crystalline substance?

"That's it!", she exclaimed.

"Luce?"

She turned to Natsu with a sparkle in her eyes. "Natsu", she said quietly and straightened her back. "I know who that Faustus is and why he's after us!"

* * *

**So that's it :D I hope it's okay ;3 Who knows what Faustus wants and who he is? :D Well, I do LOL :D**

**I hope this chapter was satisfying for you even thought it's this short ^_^ Please tell me what you think and review! ;D **


	7. Chapter 7: Story of the Doctor

**Heya! (I use this quite a lot, don't I? xD)**

**First of all thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favs, you guy are amazing~ *_* **

**So I've been wondering whether I should make this chapter longer but I kinda like short chapters so, yeah.. Sorry~! xD**

**Anyway, here it is! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Story of the Doctor **

Lucy had summoned all of the crew members and now they were sitting on deck, looking curiouslyat her. But the one with the most curious look was probably Natsu. That was understandable; he wanted to know about this Faustus more than the others since he was one of his targets. Lucy took a deep breath and started.

"Okay, listen", she told them. "I'll have to start from the very beginning to make everything understandable for you." She had been thinking about how to explain the situation while waiting for everybody to gather and realized that it wasn't as easy for them to understand as it was for a mage. She looked at all of them with a serious expression. "Do you guys remember what I've told you about magic?"

They nodded. "The physical embodiment of the spirit", Nami said.

"That's right." Lucy hoped they would understand what she was about to explain. "But that magic can also be found in a certain crystal. It's called Lacrima. It's used quite frequently in our world and its magic can be powered up or changed by the user, to fit the user's type of magic."

"So it's a mystery crystal?" Luffy asked and grinned with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Have you been listening?" Lucy frowned and nearly lost hope. "I've explained it quite simply."

"Don't worry about him, he's just stupid", Usopp said and gave his captain a dirty look.

"So it's okay if I continue?"

"Yes, it is, Lucy-san", Brook said with his right hand on his chest. If you could call that a chest.

"Okay", Lucy said and took another breath, trying to remember where she left off. The power ups of a Lacrima. "So if the magic inside a Lacrima can be manipulated, the type of magic logically changes. That's why there are various types of Lacrimas, like the Communication Lacrima Crystal, the Explosive Lacrima or the movie Lacrima."

Usopp made long thinking sound as his hand was resting on his chin. "Sounds like something similar to dials for me."

"Dials?" Lucy had never heard of that, it was probably something from this world.

"It's something similar but without magic", Robin explained. "We found out about them on Sky Island." She smiled as she rested her chin on her hand.

"I see", Lucy said and looked down. "But the magic inside the Lacrima is a key point of my theory." She stared at the group of people in front of her and was suddenly feeling like a professor at some university. "Without that, everything would fall apart. But I'll tell you more about that later on, I guess. I went to the library again and found some things out and Chopper was the one who gave me the last push." She smiled at the reindeer who looked quite surprised, not knowing what exactly he did. "As Chopper already said, Faustus appeared five years ago on an island in the East Blue. He did several human experiments and fled to other islands during those years, still continuing his experiments. But nobody really knows where he came from and he also acted as though he didn't know anything. It seemed like he had suddenly appeared, as though he had never been here at all – in this world."

Nami gasped. "You don't mean..?"

"That's exactly what I mean", Lucy answered. "Remember that I mentioned having heard the name 'Doctor Heinrich Faustus' before?" Everybody nodded; well everybody except Luffy who was sound asleep, but Lucy just ignored him. "I remembered where. In our world, there was once a scientist who was pretty famous. He was part of the research team that was specializing on the Lacrima. That very scientist left the research team at some point and joined a Dark Guild – a criminal guild. People elaborated theories, wondering why he left that group of scientists which was recognized by the Magic Council and joined a Dark Guild instead. After that, the only thing known was that that scientist experimented on different types of magic, apart from that nothing. And then some years later, that scientist just vanished. He was not to be found anywhere and all his possessions were left behind. That happened exactly five years ago." She paused at this moment, searching for some reaction from the others who were – much to Lucy's relief – pretty surprised, meaning that they understood everything she said – again, except for Luffy who was snoring loudly by now.

"You probably guessed what I want to say." She looked at Natsu who had a serious expression and didn't look surprised at all. Lucy could imagine three reasons for that. He was either just acting as though he wasn't, he had no clue what Lucy was talking about or he really wasn't surprised. Lucy put that thought aside and continued. "Faustus found a way to travel to this world and landed on that island on the East Blue, where he got to know more about this world and the secrets which were like a treasure box for a scientist like him. So he started his human experiments. Among the remains of his victims the Gorvernment found something quite interesting." Lucy crossed her arms. "They took a better look at the blood of the victims and found substances which indicated that the victims possessed abilities similar to those of a Devil's Fruit user and a suspicious, mysterious, crystalline substance, which they couldn't recognize. If I'm right with my theory", she clenched her fists, "then Faustus took those people, gave them a Devil's Fruit or something similar and shot that crystalline substance – which was probably Lacrima – into their blood. I can imagine that he crushed and mixed it with something fluid, I'm not sure what exactly, since I'm not a doctor. No matter how small a Lacrima is, it still contains magic, which was probably one of the reasons of the victims' death. That magic was probably influencing the bodies of Faustus' victims and destroyed them from the inside, changing their DNS because they couldn't handle it. I think that Faustus planned to transport us into this world to use Natsu and me as his next victims." Lucy dropped her gaze and bit her lower lip.

The others were silent for quite a while until Natsu broke the silence. "But why is he after us?" he said with a frown.

"I'm not sure", Lucy looked at him desperately. "Maybe he wants to use us because we don't need the Lacrima, we have plenty of our own magic in our bodies."

"That bastard", Sanji said but it was obvious that everybody agreed with him.

"Luce", Natsu said quietly. She looked at him and saw that his eyes were lowered. "How are we going to return then?"

She bit her lip again. "I'm not sure."

"Ask that bastard yourself." After she heard it, Lucy looked up to see that the captain woke up from his nap.

"When did you wake up?" Nami asked surprised and slightly irritated.

Ignoring that question masterly, Luffy looked at Lucy and Natsu. "That guy brought you two here with his mysterious power right? Just go to him and ask how you can return!"

Lucy looked at the ground sadly. "Luffy", she said. "We don't know where he is and how to find him."

"Maybe I can help."

Lucy turned around and saw a guy with a long sword and a yellow shirt. He was walking towards them with a slight, evil grin on his face.

At his appearance the mood on the ship tensed up and everybody was looking at him with a suspicious look. Everybody except Luffy – again.

"Oi, Trafal-guy!" he exclaimed happily and grinned while waving his hands. "What'cha doing here?"

"I came to find information and it seems I found plenty of it."

* * *

**That's it for chapter 7! :) I really hope it is satisfying xD (I also hope that I'll be able to portry Law properly in the next one xDD) **

**Please tell me what you think by reviewing, I'd be really happy! ^_^ **

**Bye~ ^_^**

**P.S. : I'm going on a class trip for a week on Thursday, so there's not goi****ng to be a chapter during that time. I'm not sure whether I'll be able to update on Tuesday or Friday either :(**


	8. Chapter 8: Legends of the Stars

**Heya! :D Okay, so here I was all busy with packing and stuff and thought that I'd be really sad if I didn't update once more so, yeah.. xD You guys were not the only one who were waiting for some NaLu~ xD So~ Here's chapter 8! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Legendy of the Stars**

Lucy was sitting alone on deck, her arms wrapped around her kness, looking at the clear night sky. There were plenty of stars, much more then she could see in Magnolia. It was really calming. She closed her eyes as she started to think about the day.

* * *

"_I came to find information and it seems I found plenty of it."_

"_What are you talking about?" Zoro asked with one of his hands on his katana. _

"_I don't think that's got anything to do with you", the man said coldly, looking down on the swordsman. "I just need to talk with this Blondie and her pink-haired friend about something."_

_Lucy looked at him and wasn't sure what to think of this guy. He didn't seem like somebody who would slay them any time but judging from the crew's reaction he wasn't to be underestimated either. Unsure what to do she turned around and her eyes met with Natsu's. And it was as though they spoke to her, telling her that she should just do whatever she thinks is right. Straightening her back, Lucy's warm brown eyes stared at the cold ones in front of her. _

"_I don't think I've met you before", she stated, raising one of her brows. _

"_That's not exactly true", the stranger – how had Luffy called him just now? _'Trafal-guy.' – _smirked. "I was there when Joker and Crux were questioning you._

_Lucy's eyes narrowed. "So you've been hiding behind a tree?" Okay, so maybe it wasn't a good idea to provoke this guy but he had been watching the whole scene without helping! Lucy's dislike for him just grew a bit. _

"_Not hiding. Observing", Trafal-guy simply stated and crossed his arms. "I don't have the time to talk about such trivial matters. What I want to know from the two of you is what you're going to do now." He directly looked into her eyes, as if he was searching for the answer himself. _

"_What do you mean?" Lucy asked viciously. _

"_You know, I heard all of your so-called _theory_ and I want you to tell me what you're going to do now. Are you going to find Faustus or are you going to let him catch you?"_

"_Why should we let him catch us?" Lucy smirked uncertainly. _

"_If he wants to catch you, he will. He will hunt you and in an attempt to flee you will run right into his trap. Like mice." Trafal-guy's voice was just a whisper but he seemed kind of excited while imagining the scene. The smirk on his face just underlined that impression. This guy was really starting to creep Lucy out. _

"_Mousers, huh?" Robin suddenly said causing the whole crew to look at her. _

_The creep simply ignored her and continued to stare Lucy down with his eyes. "So?"_

"_As soon as we know where he is we will search for him", she said. _

_Trafal-guy made a fake surprised sound and smirked again. Lucy wanted to just slap that smirk out of his face. "I can tell you."_

_What? This freak knew where Faustus was? _

"_He's on the island north-west from here. You should pay him a visit, I'm sure he'd be happy." _

_And with that he turned around and planned to leave. "Wait!" Lucy said. There was still something she wanted to know. _

_Trafal-guy turned around, looking at her slightly annoyed. _

"_Who are you? And why do you care?" Maybe it was a bit late to ask him that now but she couldn't help it. _

"_You don't need to know" he said and really left__._

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and saw the stars again. Seeing them had an amazing effect on her. Maybe it was because she was a Stellar Spirit Mage, she wasn't sure about that, but the stars gave her a warm feeling, making her very comfortable.

She tried to look at the horizon but it was nearly impossible to make it out. The ocean fused perfectly with the night sky. There was no moon today, so the stars were the only thing lighting up this night. A light breeze blew at her from behind, blowing her hair into her face. Lucy sneezed and shuddered a bit.

Suddenly somebody wrapped his arms around her shoulder. She jerked her head around, afraid that it might be an enemy, but it was just Natsu. True what enemy would keep her warm? He would just kill her or abduct her and use her as his toy. Lucy got goose-bumps at the image in her head.

But when did Natsu get here? She didn't even notice. Now that she thought about the situation, she felt the blood rushing into her cheeks. They were warm and probably as red as tomatoes.

"You'll catch a cold", he said and looked at her. "See? Your cheeks are already red, you probably have a fever!"

Lucy laughed at this.

"What?" Natsu seemed to feel insulted. She could understand him.

But she couldn't help it. It was so typical for Natsu to confuse blushing with having a fever. But when did he start to care like this?

"Nothing", Lucy said after she had calmed down and looked at him. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Weirdo."

She smiled and leaned her head onto his shoulder, looking at the stars again.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet?" he asked her. She took a glimpse at him and saw that he was staring at the night sky as well.

"No matter what I do I can't fall asleep. What about you?"

"Same."

And then they were silent, didn't say anything. They were just sitting there next to each other and looking at the stars.

Natsu was really warm. She snuggled a bit closer to him, glad that he was here. She wouldn't know what she had done in this world without him. What would have become of her if he wouldn't have jumped after her? She didn't know. Probably because such a thing was impossible. Whenever Lucy was in danger, Natsu would rush towards her rescue; that was certain. She probably depended too much on him but he didn't seem to dislike it and she didn't mind either. He was even warming her up now. She giggled when she thought about Mira's reaction if she saw them like this. At the thought of her and all of her other friends she felt something stab her heart.

"Hey, Natsu", she said dejectedly and felt his head shift a tad – probably to take a look at her face. "I miss Fairy Tail."

Natsu's shoulders tensed up a bit. He probably thought she'd start crying any moment. Seeing as she did not, they loosened up. Funny how Lucy knew him this well.

"Me too." She wasn't sure whether she had really heard him or whether the passing wind just whispered something into her ear. But it wasn't important because Lucy knew that he missed them. He probably missed them even more than she did.

"Don't worry, Luce!" His voice sounded energetic but there was a slightly sad tone to it. "We'll definitely get home soon!" He lay down on the grass and pulled her down with his arm, which was still wrapped around her shoulder. Lucy cuddled against him and enjoyed the warmth he was giving her. And she knew that she would feel warm, even if his body heat would be normal.

* * *

Natsu was nervous. Too nervous. Why was he this nervous? They were just laying on deck together. It was nothing special. Heck, he had been sleeping in her bed before! But this was not normal. His heart was racing like crazy and he was extremely conscious of himself and Lucy. This was definitely not normal.

"Natsu", Lucy suddenly said, pulling him out of his own thoughts. He was quite thankful for that.

"Hm?"

"Did you know that there are a lot of legends about the stars?"

Legends? About stars? Who would think of such a thing? It's just stars. "Are there?"

He felt her nodding and suddenly he felt his cheeks get warmer than usual as he realized how close she was again. '_What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"Some people say that once a bear was chased by hunting dogs. He was running away from them and reached a cliff. But he did not stop, instead, he jumped into the sky. And the dogs did the same and as they were jumping they suddenly turned into stars in the night sky. Other people say that the constellation of the stars tells when it's best to harvest or fight." Stars telling a person when to fight? Who would listen to that? "There are also people who say that the stars are actually the jewellery from the very first woman in history. And then there are those who say that all of the stars in the sky make up a path towards heaven, that they lead a person to the after-life. But there is one story which I really like."

Natsu was curious now. "Which one?"

"Once upon a time there was a man. That man never had any friends. He didn't want them and thought they were unnecessary. But one day, as he was collecting herbs in the forest, he met a beautiful woman and fell in love with her."

'_Of course he would fall in love with her'_ Natsu thought sarcastically.

"They got to know each other as time passed and they married. Suddenly, the woman fell terribly ill and not a single doctor could help her. A few days later the woman passed away, leaving her husband alone again. Without his wife, the man lost all will to live and was only sitting in his house, not eating and not sleeping. Then, during one night, his wife suddenly appeared in front of him, emitting a warm light. She told her surprised husband that she was worried about him and returned from God to tell her husband that she would not leave again. But as soon as she said that she walked out of the house and disappeared. The man who was even more desperate now looked at the sky to ask God why He was playing with him when he suddenly saw something at the pitch-black sky. The sky which had only been illuminated by the sun at day and the moon at night was suddenly shining a bit brighter than usual. The source of it was a small star next to the moon. And as the man saw the very first star, he saw his wife."

Natsu smiled.

"My mother told me this story when I was little." Lucy's voice had become a whisper but it was very clear. After that, they kept silent again. Each following their own thoughts.

Natsu suddenly noticed that Lucy's breathing had gotten a lot slower and steadier and when he looked at her face he saw that she was sleeping. He got up and carried her into the women's quarters, laying her on her bed and carefully covering her with the blanket. A strand of hair had fallen right into her face and Natsu's hand – moving on its own – brushed it out of the way. He took a long look at Lucy's face and bent down, kissing her cheek. "Good night, Luce", he whispered as he left.

* * *

**Some NaLu! :D I hope everybody who asked for it is happy now xD Thanks again for all the reviews, favs and follows! :D **

**So this is the last update for this and the following week (I hope Law is okay xD) Sorry for everybody who was hoping for Law as the love rival but no matter from which perspective I look at it, it seems impossible to me that Lucy would actually take that kind of interest in him. Sorry~~ ^^" **

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter and I'd very much appreciate it if you guys pointed out any kind of mistakes, so I can fix them! :3 **

**Bye~ ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets on Board

**Heya! :3 I'm back from my class-trip and I was thinking a lot about how to go on with the story during the past week until I had an idea :D so I decided to write this chapter before going on with the main story BUT don't think that it's just a filler type of thing because it's essential ;D Soooo... Here's chapter 9! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Secrets on Board**

„Good night", he said and soon after that Lucy heard the silent closing of a door. She opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling and trying to think while ignoring the blush creeping up her face. Natsu just kissed her cheek. He actually did that. Natsu. Lucy couldn't think. The only thing on her mind was the thought that her friend went out of his way and did such a thing. Not that she didn't like it. On the contrary. But Natsu was not the type for such an action. Why did he do that? That was really unnatural for Natsu who had always been acting like a friend. They had hugged a lot, that was normal, but a kiss was certainly not. Did that mean he liked her? Was Natsu even able to think of somebody that way? Lucy didn't mean to insult her friend but he didn't seem like a person who knows anything about love, in a romantic way. And yet he kissed her cheek. Maybe it was just a kiss between very good friends? Maybe he didn't think much of it? _'That's right, Lucy, don't think too much of it. That idiot probably doesn't even know what that means to you'_, she thought and turned on her right side. And even though she tried to shake it off, she could still feel his warmth as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep not noticing that a certain girl was watching her back.

* * *

She had known that there was something between those two!

Nami's intuition was never wrong! With love and affection it was the same as finding treasures. If Nami said there are feelings, then there most definitely are. But she had never imagined Natsu to be that assertive. That guy probably didn't even know what those emotions were and simply followed his instincts. She couldn't blame him after all she knew of a certain somebody who was just like that.

Lucy seemed pretty shocked, seeing that she hadn't moved at all since her friend had left. Nami wondered what she thought about when Lucy suddenly turned around, facing the wall. Now looking at her back, Nami couldn't help but be amazed at how engrossed the blonde was in her thoughts; she didn't even notice the navigator staring at her. Almost immediately Nami sensed that the girl's breathing seemed to get steadier but just to be sure Nami waited a bit longer before getting up and walking towards the deck.

It was a nice starry night and the wind was blowing coolly; it felt refreshing. Nami walked towards the figurehead and leaned on the railing, her eyes looking forward.

If they kept on going this way they would arrive in about 4 days. There was another, smaller island on their way, where they could search for more information. The enemy was not a person she wanted to meet unprepared. It wasn't enough that there were millions of freaks in this world, now even the ones from other worlds were coming over to visit and cause problems. That was certainly something to worry about. What the hell was that shitty government doing? Faustus seemed to be pretty much on the same level as Caesar. A complete bastard.

Suddenly, Nami felt somebody standing behind her and the next moment a pair of arms was wrapped around her shoulders. One of her hands flew upwards and touched her visitor's hand which was as warm as always. A hand which had fought countless battles but which still had the warmth of a human.

"Can't sleep?" Nami asked, looking at the sky.

"Yeah", a voice behind her said silently.

* * *

That was… unexpected. Natsu was standing behind a wall so those two were not able to see him but _he_ was able to see _them_. And what he saw was _really_ unexpected.

He would have never thought that those two were going out. Or at least he thought they were, since they seemed like a couple to him. But Natsu still never imagined that they were like this. Then again, he didn't really care. It was their business and 'love' was not a topic he knew much about or wanted to know about. He turned around and started exploring the ship some more. What Natsu wanted to know was what was happening to him. Whenever he looked at Lucy he felt strange. It was not an unpleasant feeling but Natsu knew that it was not normal.

Before, it hadn't been like this. He'd never felt this up until some days ago. When did it start again? Right, on the day Lucy had been taken hostage by Crux and Joker. Was it their fault? Maybe they used some of this world's weird magic on him. He should ask the reindeer tomorrow since thinking about this strange magic was only giving him a headache. He didn't understand how it worked. What was up with those weird fruits? Were they like a Lacrima? But a Lacrima was not a fruit, right? Natsu had eaten it once at it certainly did not taste like a fruit at all. It tasted gross. Really gross.

Lucy said that Faustus used Lacrima for something but he didn't understand that either. Ha had been trying but no matter how much he thought there was something bothering him. Maybe he should just stop thinking; he didn't like it. Every time he started thinking, at some point, he would end up racking his brain as to why he was feeling like this and what it had to do with Lucy. See? He did it again. This was really irritating. He definitely needed to talk to Chopper the next day.

* * *

All this while, neither the straw-hats nor the two mages on board were aware that somebody was watching. From the night sky a certain woman had been observing everything. She had seen the blonde one and the pink one lying on deck, looking at the stars. She had seen the orange one thinking and her friend walking up to her while being observed by the pink one. But not only that. She had also seen the man with the sword offering the crew his help. And she had seen much more things happening on that ship during night but of course nobody else knew about that. Nobody except her and the others.

* * *

**Soooo? What do you think? xD I have the feeling that my writing sucks but I can't help it, sorry xD Putting that aside I'm quite content with this chapter x3 I wonder if you guys know who Nami's friend is~~ and who that woman is~~~ :D Do you? Do you? :D**

**Once again I'd like to thank all of you for your reviews, your follows and favs! :D And please tell me if you find any mistakes so I can correct them! :D And.. review! :D Please xD **

**Bye~ :3**


	10. Chapter 10: Music for the Soul

**Heya! :3 So it's like this... I felt that I kinda ignored the other straw-hats and I wanted Brook and Franky to appear some more so I decided to write this. That's why this chapter is some kind of filler, there's no real progress. Gomen ne~~ ^-^ As a side note: It was really hard to write this T_T **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Music for the Soul**

Chopper stared at the mage in front of him, wondering if he really was that slow.

"Natsu", he said. "Could you please repeat what you said?"

"I think I'm sick?"

"Not that, the symptoms."

"Oh, yeah, let's see", Natsu scratched the back of his head. "I have a weird feeling right here." He placed his hand on his chest. "And my face sometimes gets really hot, I mean hotter than usual. And what else was there?" He placed his hand on his chin. "Yeah, right. I keep thinking about Lucy!"

Chopper couldn't help the grin which was slowly showing on his face. "And when do these symptoms occur?" he asked deviously.

"Well, the last time it was yesterday. Lucy and I were outside on deck, looking at the stars and then she fell asleep and I brought her to the girl's quarters and then…" His face suddenly looked slightly embarrassed and Natsu stared at the ground causing Chopper's grin to widen.

"Then?" Chopper asked mockingly.

"I kissed her", Natsu mumbled and looked irritated at Chopper who was now rolling on the floor and laughing his reindeer-butt off. "Hey!" Natsu said. "What's so funny?!"

"I'm sorry", Chopper said while trying to control his fit and wiping away tears. "It's just that I never thought there was somebody this stupid", he explained and started laughing again.

"How am I stupid, you tanuki?!" Natsu was now quite angry at the little reindeer that was under control again.

"Natsu", Chopper said as seriously as possible. "You're not sick."

"I'm not?"

"No", Chopper said trying to hold back another fit of laughter. He cleared his throat. Humans could be so weird. "I guess you always feel like that when you're with Lucy, right?" The mage nodded. "Well, it's easy then. You like her."

Natsu didn't answer a while, just staring at Chopper with an indifferent expression. "That's it?" he then said.

"Yeah", Chopper said confusedly.

"How is that an explanation?" Natsu asked doubtingly. "Of course I like Lucy! She's my nakama! I also like Erza – even though she's scary – and that doesn't happen with her!"

Chopper couldn't believe this guy. "Natsu", he tried again, "have you ever heard of the word 'love'?" Natsu nodded causing Chopper great relief since he didn't have to explain that as well. "That's it", he simply said. "You love her."

"Who?" Natsu asked. "Erza?"

Falling from his chair Chopper let out a sigh. "No, you idiot! I mean Lucy!"

Now it was Natsu's turn to break into laughter. He didn't stop for a while and was holding his stomach until he stopped promptly and looked at Chopper as though he had seen a ghost. "I do?"

"You do", Chopper said, climbing on his chair.

"Nah", Natsu said with a grin. "That's not possible." Then he left the infirmary, leaving Chopper behind who was wondering when the mage would realize it himself. Humans sure were weird.

* * *

It was weird. No matter how hard she tried, Lucy was not able to forget what happened. Maybe it was childish of her since he only kissed her cheek but she couldn't shake off the feeling of it. It was really exhausting to keep thinking about it so Lucy simply kept wandering on deck while searching for distraction.

"Hey, Blondie!" Somebody called and after she turned around Lucy saw Franky steering the boat and looking at her curiously.

"Is something the matter?" Lucy asked and walked up to him.

"That's what I wanted to ask you, Blondie", he answered and was looking at Lucy as thought he was expecting something.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been walking around with that suuuuuuuuper long face and I couldn't stand it anymore."

"Me?" Lucy asked, feeling caught.

"Yeah", Franky said with a frown. "Got any love problems?"

How could this guy be this accurate without even knowing anything?

"You know", he continued, "if a girl has problems with love, it's super obvious."

"Is that so?" She had to avoid this conversation somehow. The last thing Lucy planned to do was talking about her love life with a swim suit wearing, perverted cyborg – a nice cyborg, but nevertheless perverted. "But you know, Franky, I'm completely fine", Lucy said and smiled her most convincing smile.

"I see, that's suuuuuuper!" Franky exclaimed and concentrated on steering the ship again. Lucy, relieved that she managed to get out of that situation, walked towards the swing and sat on it when Chopper suddenly appeared.

"Lucy!" He called and jumped onto her lap.

"What's up, Chopper?" she smiled at the little guy and held him close.

"Natsu's been acting strangely today", Chopper said with a sinister look in his eyes which caused Lucy to loosen her grip on him and back away a bit.

"How?" she asked carefully, trying a smile. The look Chopper gave her, didn't match his cute appearance at all.

"Well, he's been talking about strange feelings and walking around the ship without a certain goal. Just now he passed the infirmary for the fourth time."

"Natsu did?" Lucy asked, now very interested in what the reindeer was telling her. What would make Natsu that restless? And which feeling was he talking about? _'Maybe his motion-sickness finally hit him'_, Lucy thought. "Hey, Chopper", Lucy said but realized that the doctor was already gone. When did he disappear? Well, that didn't matter now, she had to find Natsu.

When she started walking around she suddenly heard a heart-warming melody. Following the sound she ended up right next to the main mast and spotted Brook playing his violin. Listening to the melody really calmed her so she squatted down and closed her eyes.

"Are you sleeping, Lucy-san?"

She opened her eyes just to find a skull right in front of her face. Screaming, Lucy fell back causing Brook to break into his unusual laughter.

"That's not funny!" she yelled while gasping for air.

"I'm very sorry, Lucy-san", Brook said and bowed after taking his hat off. "As an apology, I'd like to play something for you but before that…" Lucy looked at him expectantly. "Could you show me your panties?"

"Maybe I should go now", Lucy said, pressing together her eyebrows. But then she thought of something. "Hey, Brook", she said. "What would you think about another musician on board?"

"Yohohohohoho! The thought of enjoying music with another artist makes my heart beat faster! But... I don't have a heart! Yohohohohohohoho!"

Lucy smiled, stood up and took one of her keys. While holding it out she said: "Open, Gate of the Lyre! Lyra!"

A bright light appeared and Lucy heard an excited female voice saying: "I have been waiting for you to call me again."

"It's a woman!" Brook exclaimed after the light was gone and immediately went up to her. "Would you show me your panties?"

"I'll have to decline", Lyra said with a smile and hurried to Lucy to hug her tightly. "I already thought you had forgotten me!"

"I called you, didn't I?" Lucy said and smiled. "How about you play something with the skeleton?"

Lyra turned around and spotted the violin in Brook's hands. "You're a musician?" she asked excitedly and with a huge grin.

"That's true", Brook said. "And I've heard that you are as well."

Lyra nodded euphorically and took her harp. Brook positioned his violin right under his chin and both of them started playing a beautiful melody. Lucy closed her eyes for a moment and just listened to their music until she decided that it was time to continue her search for Natsu.

She found him in the Aquarium Bar. Lucy still couldn't believe that this ship had such a huge aquarium.

Natsu was sitting on the couch, looking at all the fish.

"Natsu?"

He looked up and seemed surprised to see her. He then grinned widely. "What's up, Luce?"

"That's what I wanted to ask."

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't you be running around on deck, doing stupid things with Luffy and the others?" She sat down next to him. "Why are you here alone?"

"I had to do some thinking", he simply said and continued to stare down the fish.

Natsu had really changed ever since they came here. He was much quieter and thought a lot. Lucy didn't like it. She looked at the acquarium and smiled. "I wonder how Happy will react if we tell him about this."

Natsu sniggered. "He's going to be jealous as hell."

Lucy laughed while imagining it. "Probably."

Again, they continued their talk and it seemed to flow just like the night before. They didn't even realize time flowing by.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter's basically a bridge to the next one xD I hope it's okay~ xD **

**Thanks again for your support and as always (you're probably sick of it already xD) I'd like to ask you to point out any mistakes and please review! ;D**

**Bye~ ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11: Stop at the Island

**Heya! :] This is the new chapter, I am sorrz zou had to wait for it this long but I just could not make up mz mind xD Anyway, here it is! :] (Oh, and sorry if you find any mistakes, my keyboard is not working the way I want it to T.T**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Stop at the Island**

"Royal Flush!"

"Eeeeeh?!" Chopper exclaimed, dropping his cards. „Nami, you're awesome, how can you be so good at Poker?"

"I guess I'm just lucky?" Well, that was true. She was lucky that her crew mates were not attentive enough to notice her cheating. Nami leaned forward and grabbed the money lying in the middle – now it was _her _money. She giggled a bit and noticed Robin smiling at her. The archaeologist had decided to skip this game and focus on the book she'd been studying. Nami stuck out her tongue and winked in her friend's direction who, without a doubt, had noticed her tricks.

"One more game!" Zoro exclaimed and smashed his palms on his knees.

"Are you sure?" Nami asked innocently and looked up at the swordsman with big, round eyes. "You'll just lose again." She giggled.

"You bitch", Zoro said while grinding his teeth. Nami just smiled sweetly and went over to Robin who was now talking with Lucy.

"Raised by a dragon?" Robin asked curiously.

"Who was raised by a dragon?" Nami had heard of people who were raised by wild animals but had never thought that somebody could have a dragon as a parent.

"Natsu", Lucy simply stated, looking at Nami.

"The last time I saw a dragon was before we entered the Grand Line in the East Blue", Nami said thinking and suddenly felt a strong wind next to her. When she looked up she saw Natsu standing there, looking at her intensely.

"You saw a dragon?" he asked seriously. Wow, so this guy could be serious.

"I did but how did you even hear me from over there?" Nami pointed towards the figurehead where Natsu had been fooling around with Luffy and Usopp.

"Where? When? How did he look like? Was it Igneel?" With every question Natsu leaned forward a bit more.

'_He?'_ Nami thought. "Well, we saw it about 3 years ago in the East Blue. It was huge and had green fur on the top and the rest was white. The eyes were yellow and the wings were extremely large. And who is Igneel?"

"What kinda dragon has fur?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow doubtingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Dragons don't have fur!" Natsu exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. "They have scales!"

"The millennium dragons _had_ fur." Now it was Nami's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"That must have been a huge bird, not a dragon."

"Are you an idiot?" Nami asked being completely sure that he indeed was. "Birds have feathers, right?"

Natsu gave her a look of complete helplessness before he crossed his arms again. "Then it was a bat! But definitely not a dragon!" Yep, he really was a complete idiot. Poor Lucy. "You're so weird, how can you even think of it being a dragon?" Natsu said before returning to Luffy and Usopp who were laughing their butts off for some reason.

Nami kept her gaze at Natsu for a bit, not being able to believe the conversation just now before she turned to look at Lucy. "He sure is… special."

Lucy held her fist in front of her mouth and giggled. "I'm sorry, that's just how he is."

"Don't worry, Luffy's the same." Nami smiled. "But why was he so curious about the dragon we met?"

"He's searching for his foster father." Lucy sighed dejectedly. "Natsu had been raised by the fire dragon Igneel but seven years ago Igneel just disappeared. Natsu has been searching for him ever since." Lucy was looking at her friend now, showing sympathy in her eyes.

"Nami-swaaaaan!"

Nami had wondered why the day had seemed so peaceful up until now. "Sanji." She smiled at the chef who was now running her way with a piece of cake in his hands.

"This cake is for you, Nami-swaaaaan! I made it out of your oranges and I put all my love into it, just for you!"

He touched her oranges? But oh, well, she couldn't be mad at him, he did it for her cake. "Thank you, Sanji", Nami said smiling brightly at him causing Sanji to twirl around. His cigarette was puffing up hearts now.

"I'd do everything for my Nami-swaaaaaan!"

"Can you bring two more pieces for Robin and Lucy, please?"

"Yes, Nami-swaaaaaan!" he said blissfully and twirled away.

Just as Nami was about to taste the cake somebody called her. "Oy, Nami!" She turned around to search for the root of this interruption. Franky who was still steering the ship was looking at her while holding his sunglasses up with his hand. "What is it, Franky?" Nami asked rudely.

"Well, there's a suuuuper big island in front of us."

Already? Wasn't this too soon? Nami stood up and walked over to Franky. Did she miscalculate the route? That was always possible but she was quite sure she wouldn't make such a mistake. Maybe she had confused some facts… "Let's anchor in the harbor", she said confusedly and returned to the two girls.

* * *

This island was much bigger than the previous one. It was about three times bigger, in fact. Lucy looked around the harbor, stunned by its size.

"I'd say we split up and search for information separately since this island's rather big and we don't have a lot of time. Sanji, Franky and Chopper, you guys should probably stock up since our supplies are decreasing", Nami said.

"Oy, Nami!" Luffy yelled and gave her an annoyed look. "I'm captain, right?"

Nami covered her face with her palm and sighed. "Fine, give your order, captain."

"Everybody!" he yelled, obviously happy that his navigator had given him the right to do this. "Do what Nami told you!"

Lucy giggled and looked at Natsu who was tsanding next to her. "Natsu?"

Natsu looked at her. "What is it?"

"Can you come to the library with me?" She asked, closing one of her eyes. "I need to look something up."

"Sure!" Natsu gave Lucy her favorite toothy grin and pulled her towards the harbor.

* * *

The woman watched as the people got off the ship and started scattering in all directions. But her attention was focused on the pink haired boy and the blonde haired girl who were walking towards the heart of the town. Didn't they notice? They should have. The woman couldn't blame the pirates for not noticing. Of course, they were strong and there were also quite smart people among them but they couldn't have noticed. The only ones who could have noticed were the pink haired boy and the blonde haired girl. But they hadn't. They hadn't noticed the dangerous air this island was giving off.

* * *

**So that's it :]** **I hope you like it and please review and point out any mistakes :] Also, Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows, you guys are awesome x3**

**Bye! ;]**


	12. Chapter 12: Trapped

**Heya!**

**First of all, I'm very sorry that I'm updating this late, school started again and now I'm busy with tests and stuff and that probably won't change this month, so yeah, means that I probably won't be able to update as frequently T_T Gomen ne~ T_T **

**But I put in a lot of effort into this chapter, so I hope you'll like it! :D Here's chapter 12! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Trapped**

„Look, Lucy! They're selling those hats everywhere!" Natsu said.

Looking around, Lucy noticed it too. A few minutes ago, right before they had entered the heart of this town they had seen a woman selling hats with a weird feather decoration and a few steps away a man selling the same kinds of hats. Now, that they were getting closer to the market place which was in the middle of this town a lot of those shops appeared. Lucy stepped closer to one and took a closer look at the hats. There was a picture embroidered, showing a person that was giving off weird waves. The two feathers on top each had different colors: One was red and the other was green.

"Do you want to buy one, Miss?"

Lucy looked up and found a man with grey hair and a beard smiling down on her. She straightened her back and returned the smile. "No, thank you", she answered politely, crossing her hands behind her back. "But can you tell me what those hats are for?"

The man looked at her surprised and blinked a few times before laughing. "I guess you're not from here, are you?" Lucy nodded. "Well, this island has a story", the man began. "Once there was a war between two tribes, which had been going on for several years. Both sides suffered from it and kept on loosing their family members. Then, two men came at the same time. They had not known each other and their arrival had been pure coincidence. Those two men were as different as humans can be and each came from another corner of this world to this island. Having heard of the war between the tribes, they did not like the idea, as they were doctors who were supposed to help people live, not watch them die. Both of them decided to stop the tribes' fight and they managed to do so after a few days. Ever since that day both tribes have been living together peacefully. Therefore the two different feathers; they stand for the two men who led our tribes to peace."

"How did they manage to create peace?" Lucy asked, doubting that those tribes would have agreed to that easily after having fought for several years.

"Well, I do not know about that" the man said, laughing.

"What's with that, ossan?" Natsu exclaimed, causing the man to simply laugh again. "Let's go, Luce."

"Ah, wait, young ones", the man said. Lucy and Natsu turned around. "If you're interested in it, you can come to the market place. In two hours they're going to show the play telling this island's story."

"Thanks, I guess we'll drop by", Lucy said with a smile. "Bye!" Waving her hand, Lucy continued her way to the library, alongside Natsu, who was slandering around with his hands in his pockets and randomly kicking away the stones on the ground.

"There it is." Lucy stopped and looked at the huge wooden door – the entrance to the library. She stepped closer and pushed the door, causing a quiet ringing sound from a bell.

"Hello", the women at the counter said, looking up from the book in front of her. She was wearing glasses and stuck her long, brown hair behind her ear. A nice smile was on her face. "Can I help you?"

Lucy and Natsu went further in. "I'm searching for the science section."

"It's in the back, the last row on the right."

"Thank you", Lucy said, smiling. The woman simply answered with a smile and turned her attention to the book on the counter.

Lucy signalized Natsu to follow her with a gesture and went to look for the science section. Having arrived, she took a closer look to the books, searching for everything which could possibly be related to Faustus. Lucy knew that Faustus was not a person from this world but since that old man had caused quite an uproar and serious trouble, she figured there'd be at least short passages about him. Lucy's eyes moved over the numerous books in front of her. This was going to be a long research.

* * *

Natsu had been sitting there for ages. Okay, maybe not ages, but it had nearly been two hours. She had been searching for hints these two hours and hadn't found anything. He was getting impatient. Actually, he had been impatient ever since they had entered this damn library; his senses were telling him to get the hell out of here but this was important so he had been holding back.

Natsu's head fell on the table in front of him. This was so boring. Maybe he could find something interesting if he looked around a bit more. _"Let's see, Natsu, what do we have in here?"_ He looked around. _"Books. Books. A table and chairs. More books. A painting. Flowers. And books."_ Suddenly, his eyes shot back. _"Painting?"_ He went to the picture and took a look at it. It had a golden frame and was quite huge. But it was not the size what caught his attention. It was the picture itself. It was a dragon. And not the one Nami had described – he refused to call that a dragon - it was a _real_ dragon, with scales. It was lying on the ground and looked really defeated, while its claw was reaching up, towards the night sky. Was there something in the sky? A bunch of stars but nothing else. It reminded Natsu of the stories Lucy had told him. He kept on staring at it for some minutes until he got bored and strolled back to his seat.

"Hey, Lucy", he mumbled but his friend didn't even look up. "Luuuucyyyyyy!"

Her head shot up. "Hm?"

"Let's go, we'll miss that show."

Lucy's expression changed to a disappointed one as she let out a sigh. "I guess you're right", she said and closed the book. "I've searched through the most probable ones but there was nothing new to be found." She stood up and put the books back to their places. "Let's go."

* * *

The market place was pretty big and round and it was filled with people. The sun would set in about two hours so it started getting dark slowly and there were fires lighted at several places. A huge stage was put in the middle of the place and suddenly a person appeared on it. Everything went quiet as the show started.

To be honest, it didn't really appeal to Lucy but Natsu seemed to be greatly interested in it. No wonder, the actors were fighting throughout the whole thing; Lucy guessed that Natsu would have liked to join them.

"This scene's the climax!" somebody behind Lucy said.

"Yeah, it's the best scene!" another person answered.

"The climax, huh?" Lucy mumbled and crossed her arms.

The people on stage kept on fighting, crossing their swords, beating each other to a pulp and disappearing. Hold on… disappearing? Lucy's eyes widened. They were disappearing! One by one, they were simply turning into air! Lucy looked around and even in the audience the people were vanishing. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, thinking that she might be too tired and imagining things but it didn't help. When she opened her eyes, she realized that there was now nobody left except her and Natsu who looked quite confused.

"Hey, Lucy", he said. "Where did everybody go?"

Lucy's eyes wandered over the now empty market place and stopped at the empty stage. "Dunno."

"What? No applause?" somebody behind them said. Lucy and Natsu jerked their heads around, looking at a figure that was stepping out of the shadows.

"Ossan!" Natsu exclaimed as he recognized the man who had been selling the hats earlier. "That was you?" The old man nodded. "How did you do that?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, you should know", he answered. "It's a power the two of you use quite frequently, right?" He looked at them, piercing right into their minds with his eyes. Lucy shivered. This was not the nice man from before. This person was frightening. Suddenly, the market place started to become blurry and the houses, the fire and the stage could not be distinguished clearly. When everything returned to normal, Lucy was not at the market place anymore. Looking around, she came to a horrifying conclusion. There were medical tools everywhere, lights, books and posters of the human anatomy and certain fruits which probably were devil's fruits.

"Faustus", she whispered angrily. Natsu's head turned into her direction surprisedly.

"Oh, you're a fast one", Faustus said scornfully, a smirk on his face.

"You're Faustus?" Natsu said, his voice trembling due to the anger he was holding back. Lucy looked sideways and saw him clenching his fists.

"That's true", Faustus said with with that hateful smirk, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Lucy felt something on her wrists and as she looked down she realized that her legs and wrists were wrapped into a sling. She looked at Natsu who had the same problem. Suddenly, she was pulled back forcibly, crushing against the wall painfully.

"Now", Faustus whispered and looked at them cruelly. "What shall I do with the two of you?"

* * *

**Soooo, that's it for chapter 12! :) What do you think? Please review and tell me what I could improve and please inform me of any mistakes xD And I REALLY want to say thank you to all the follows, favs and reviews, you guys are awesome! *-* **

**I think I have a great idea for the next chapters, when I read the latest One Piece chapter I thought of it but I'm still not sure~ xD I'll try to update as soon as possible (I hope my teachers will grant me a bit of free time T_T).**

**Bye! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Revelations

**Heya! :D I managed to finish this chapter before Monday, yaaay! x3 I really wanted to update fast because you guys are kinda awesome :D **

**So here, chapter 13, I hope you enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Revelations**

Lucy struggled to break out but it was no use. These plants were holding her back and even fastening their grip around her wrists and ankles. She glared at Faustus who was just laughing and would have liked somebody to kick him.

"What do you want from us?" she hissed angrily.

"What I want?" Faustus gave her a sneering smirk and stuffed his hands into his pockets while coming closer to her and Natsu. "Objects."

Objects? So Lucy and Natsu really were nothing but objects for his experiments? No way, this old man was completely nuts!

"Don't screw with me!" Natsu roared. "Objects?! How can humans be objects, you stupid old man! We're not your freaking tools, got that!?" He tried to loosen the grip of the plants by pulling and pushing but it didn't help at all.

"Would you stop that?" Faustus said coldly, completely ignoring Natsu's explosion. "It won't help. They will just hold you back even more and your magic power will be sucked out faster."

"Magic power?" Lucy had no idea what this guy was talking about. Maybe he went senile?

"Yeah, those plants are currently sucking out a part of your magic reserves. I need them for my experiments. And if you struggle, you'll just lose your power faster."

Now that he mentioned it, Lucy did feel a bit weaker all of a sudden. Her eyes wandered to Natsu. Looking at him, she could tell that it was the same for her friend. He had probably tried to burn the plants already but it didn't work. Lucy knew Natsu well enough to tell that they would be free already if he could have saved them with violence. She glanced down at her keys. There was no way for her to reach them right now and she wasn't able to summon her spirits without them. This was a pretty messed up situation.

"What do you need the magic power for?" Lucy asked, gritting her teeth.

Faustus snickered. "Shall I tell you?" He leaned forward, his face was now about 5 centimeters away from hers. Definitely too close. "Why not, you're going to die anyway." He laughed maliciously. "But, honestly, smartie. I expected you to think of the answer yourself. After all you did research a lot about me."

How did he know about this? "You knew?"

"Of course, I know a lot, you know?"

"Did you spy on us?" Lucy really wanted to spit into his face but she feared that he wouldn't tell her anything if she did.

"That's not important right now", Faustus said. "You know about my past research right?" He looked at her expectantly, probably awaiting her answer. Lucy decided that she wouldn't do him the honour and simply stared into his eyes. Faustus laughed. "Anyway, do you know why I mixed Lacrima with Devil's Fruits? No? I guess not. It's because I wanted to create a new, stronger, ultimate weapon! Devil's Fruit users are like mages in this world but the Lacrima didn't react at all and destroyed their bodies. And the Devil's Fruits back then were only prototypes and not real ones. So the experiment failed."

It was possible to create Devil's Fruits? Chopper had never said anything about that. He said they were a prototype. Did that mean that nobody had ever done that before? So it was not possible after all. At least not yet.

"But just recently I managed to create a real Devil's Fruit! I don't know which power it

will grant but that does not matter. Once I add magic to the user's body he will – without a doubt – be the strongest man alive!" He pierced Lucy with his stare. "And that's what I need you two for. I brought you here to get your magic powers."

"But why us?" Lucy asked, earnestly wanting to know the reason. "There are much stronger mages, why did you bring us into this world?"

This caused Faustus to laugh again. "Being strong is not the same as having a lot of magic power. Your friend there", he pointed at Natsu, "is both strong and has a lot of magic power. But that doesn't mean that he is strong because of the amount of magic power in his body. He would be just as strong with less magic power because he has trained his type of magic to be that way. You, on the other hand, Smartie, have an amazing amount of magic in your body but you haven't gotten to the level your type of magic might reach yet. You may consider yourself weak right now but if you had done some training you could be nearly as strong as this Dragon Slayer. That's right. Once the Second Origin is activated, Dragon Slayers have a nearly inexhaustible amount of magic. Just like you Celestial Mages. So I brought you over." The look in Faustus's eyes had gotten even colder and Lucy could see the greed he felt. It was disgusting.

"You keep saying that it was you who brought us over." Lucy did her best to speak with a normal voice but it was hard. This freak in front of her was giving her the chills. "How would somebody be able to travel and control the gates between different worlds? Also, you were originally from the same world as Natsu and me, right? How did you even know about this world?"

"Ah", Faustus said. "That's a good question, my dear." He turned around and went to his desk, which was standing at the back of this room. Taking a sip from the cup on his desk, he sat down and crossed his legs. "Do you know how many different stones there are?" He went over to a poster on the wall behind him. "A lot, you couldn't even count them. But all of the have the same basic components with some differences.

Have you heard of the catastrophe which occurred a long time ago at the south coast of Fiore?" Lucy nodded. "Well, it happened suddenly, nobody could have predicted it. All of a sudden a storm was raging and devastating the whole area. A lot of people witnessed a bright light right before the storm appeared but everybody thought they were simply too shocked to remember everything correctly.

During that time, I'd still been working for the higher ups. I went there to analyze the situation and when I looked around searching for something unusual, I found a stone. It was no ordinary stone. I took a better look at it and found out that it was made of a substance harder than diamond and was composed of elements which were not known to us. Putting together all the pieces, a thesis formed in my head. It was far fetched, indeed, but for some reason I was convinced that it was true. So I researched in the Council's library and after a lot of time I found out about an ancient spell. A spell which could open doors to other worlds. As you can probably tell, I stopped working for the Magic Council because those fools didn't recognize my theory. And just like that I found my way to this wonderful world."

Lucy was starting to feel tired. She was well aware of the fact that the more this person was taking his time talking the more magic she'd lose but that also gave her time to think this situation through. This guy was obviously the typical scientist; he had an incredibly annoying way to tell stories or explain theories, Lucy was already tired of it. But she needed to think about everything. How could they possibly escape?

"Here, I found out about Devil's Fruits and after some time, I met an amazing friend who helped me. His name was Caesar Clown, and he was working on creating an artificial Devil's Fruit; and with his help, I was able to create one! Your pirate friends should know him, they messed up his laboratory just recently."

The straw-hat pirates? This caught Lucy's attention. "Then… Does that mean that you intentionally sent us to them?"

"You're over-estimating me, Smartie", Faustus sniggered. "I cannot determine the place where you end up, only who travels to this world.

Anyway, with your magic power and this new Devil's Fruit, I'm going to create the most dreadful human weapon that ever existed!"

This guy had gone completely crazy! Lucy shivered and shot a disgusted look at the scientist.

"However, I had never imagined it to be so easy to lure the two of you into that illusionary island I created!" Faustus said and laughed, shaking heavily.

"Illusionary?"

"Yes, I put a spell onto the island, I live on, so that it looked like any other island. I was afraid you two would figure that out but it seems I over-estimated you."

Suddenly, they heard an explosive noise above, causing the building to shake violently.

"What's going on?!" Faustus exclaimed. "Crux! Joker!" Suddenly, two figures stepped out of the shadows. The one with dark red hair, winked at her, causing Lucy to shoot a glare of utter resentment at him. Crux only laughed and continued to pay attention to his boss. "Take your men and look at the situation up there. Seems like some guests arrived."

* * *

**Sooooo, what do you think? I hope it's okay :) Please review this chapter and tell me if you find any mistakes! :D **

**Also, thanks again for the revies, favs and follows~! *_* **

**Well, I gotta sleep now, bye! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Ready! Fight!

**Heya! First of all, I'm well aware that this chapter might be the shortest I've ever written xD Sorry xD But honestly, I'm more troubled about the chapter itself than the length of it ^^"Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! xD**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Ready! Fight!**

Faustus sighed, while scratching the back his head. "Seriously, there's no need to make such a commotion. But I guess there's nothing else to be expected." He shrugged.

"You sound like you know who came", Lucy stated, furrowing her brow.

"Well, Smartie, there aren't a lot of possibilities", Faustus laughed. "Every real person that was on the illusionary island is logically somewhere here, in close proximity; except you too, the only ones left are the straw-hats."

Lucy had already thought of that. She had been wondering what those guys were doing, they didn't seem like the type that would just wait calmly until something happened. She was relieved that they were alright but also feared the fight they were about to encounter. Crux and Joker were no ordinary opponents and their men probably shouldn't be taken lightly as well. And Natsu was acting strangely too. He had been quiet this whole time which was very untypical for the Dragon Slayer. Lucy dared to glance over to him. His head was hanging down with his hair covering his eyes. All signs of resistance were gone and he seemed to be sleeping. The shock and fear must have been written on Lucy's face because Faustus suddenly started laughing maliciously.

"That fool must have resisted too much! His magic was probably sucked out faster!"

Grinding her teeth Lucy glared at the freakish scientist when she heard Natsu say something.

"Who's the fool?"

Her head jerked his way and relief shot through her whole body. Natsu's head was still dropped but she could clearly see the cheeky grin on his face, sweeping away all her worries and fears. Suddenly, Natsu's hands were lit on fire and he was roaring furiously.

Faustus laughed scornfully, covering his forehead with his palm. "Are you really that stupid? By doing that you're just feeding my little plants, you can't escape."

A confident smile appeared on Lucy's face; she knew what Natsu was trying to do. Faustus didn't even know about it. The power of a Dragon Slayer.

The fire started to wrap around Natsu's whole body, burning the plants which were wrapped around his ankles and wrists. Lucy's confident smile turned into an overjoyed grin. _'He did it!' _

Natsu was now standing in front of her untying those annoying plants and Lucy took a peek over his shoulder to see the staggered expression on Faustus's face, turning into an expression of pure fury. Once she was untied, Natsu turned around to look at Faustus.

"How did you do that?" Faustus hissed.

"By using flames", Natsu simply stated – as though it wasn't obvious.

"Don't screw with me, you damn brat!"

Natsu looked completely serious, though. Could it be…? Natsu did that without thinking? He used so much of his magic that the plants couldn't keep up with it and burned. Lucy thought he acted knowing what he was doing but then again… Since when did Natsu think about his next move? She shot a speechless look at him. _'I should have known that this idiot didn't know what he was doing. And here I thought I knew how he is…' _

"Listen, you old geezer!" Natsu pointed a finger at Faustus. "You bring us back to our world now or else I'll beat you to a freaking flounder!"

Faustus made a thoughtful sound with his hand on his chin while looking at us. There was no way he'd send us back just like that. Even with a threat like that. "Fine", he said.

'_WHAT?' _

The next moment, Faustus raised his arms and, closing his eyes, started murmuring something unintelligible to Lucy. And suddenly, everything disappeared.

* * *

"Luffy!" Nami yelled. "Stop thrashing everything! They will notice us!" That rubber head! They had been so careful when entering this damn mansion but this idiotic captain was about to ruin her flawless plan! "LUFFY!"

"You guys seem to be enjoying yourselves", a voice from the corridor next to her said. Nami's head shot sideways and she noticed the person leaning against the wall. Standing there was a man with dark red hair and a scar on his forehead. She recognized him immediately. Lucy had described this person to her and if she was right then he was the guy called Crux. According to Lucy he was a quite a creepy subordinate of Faustus.

When their eyes met, he let out a loud laugh. "Now, now, aren't you quite the chick, girly?"

Damn! Nami's plan had been completely ruined! She took out her Clima Tact. "Where are Lucy and Natsu?"

Suddenly, a black and yellow flash shot past her and Crux was kicked before being able to answer, smashing into the wall left from her. Sanji was standing there with his hands in his pocket, furiously looking down at the red-head. "Don't go around calling a lady a "chick", you shitty bastard."

Nami heard a chuckle from Crux who was now standing up, pushing the rocks which fell on him after he crashed against the wall aside. "Now, aren't you interesting, Mr. Butler", he said with a creepy grin while the look in his eyes was turning into a mixture of cruelty and enjoyment. "It seems fighting you is gonna be interesting."

* * *

***coughs* Well, yeah, I had trouble with it, obvious, isn't it? xD Anyway thanks again for the reviews, follows and favs and please inform me of any mistakes~ xD **

**Bye, folks~! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15: Caught Up

**Heya! ehe ^_^ I finally found some time to write this chapter *-* To be honest, I thought I'd have trouble with it but it flowed, I tell you, there was no interruption whatsoever! o.o Anyway, that doesn't mean it's perfect xD Here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Caught Up**

"What's happening?" Luffy was looking around the place which was suddenly flooded with people who were attacking his nakama when he noticed a fist flying towards him. He dodged the attack and searched for its source.

A middle-aged man with a long coat came walking into Luffy's direction. His hair was grey and his expression was stern. Maybe he was nervous. Their eyes met and Luffy was shocked at what he saw. This guy was dangerous. Luffy wanted to fight him. An excited smirk crept onto his features as he took on a fighting position.

His opponent stopped his movements and simply looked at the straw-hat who was staring at him confidently, without blinking once. Luffy was about to attack when suddenly a body nearly crashed into his opponent who simply took a step backwards, successfully avoiding it causing the body to yell at him angrily. "Joker, you asshole, you could have caught me!"

So his opponent's name was Joker? Well, it didn't really matter. Once Luffy was finished with him nobody would be able to recognize him anyway. Again, he got ready to fight but right when he was about to throw the first punch, Joker jumped towards him and landed a strong punch to his stomach, sending Luffy flying against the wall. He coughed and got up wiping away the blood from the corner of his mouth. As he thought, this fight was gonna be interesting.

* * *

_Where am I? It's dark. Why is there no light? I feel cold. Where's Natsu? And the others? Where did they go? It's dark. I don't want to be alone._

"Lucy!"

_Mama? Where are you? Mama!_

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I can't be with you any longer. I have to go."

_No! Mama! Don't go! Don't leave me alone! Where are you?! Take me along! _

"Lucy."

_Papa? _

"You're useless. I don't need a daughter like you."

_What are you saying, Papa? Are you angry at me? Are you angry because I was gone so long and because I left you? I'm sorry, Papa. I'm sorry! Papa, don't go! Papa!_

_I'm alone. I'm all alone. There's nobody here. I'm scared._

"Luce!"

"Lucy!"

"Lu-chan!"

"Lucy!"

_Guys… That's right… You would never leave me, right? I still have you guys. You wouldn't leave me. _

"What are you talking about, Luce?"

_True, I'm being silly, aren't I?_

"We came to say goodbye. We thought that we should tell you about it."

"We're sorry, Lu-chan. Actually, we don't need you in our guild. You're too weak and useless."

_What?_

"That's right, Lucy."

_Erza?_

"You're a shame to Fairy Tail."

"It's best if you leave the guild."

_Gray?_

"Maybe you should go back home."

_Home? But… Fairy Tail is my home! If I leave Fairy Tail, I won't have a home! Natsu? Natsu, tell them! Tell them I can't leave! Tell them you want me to stay! Natsu! Where are you?_

"Luce."

_There you are. Natsu._

"Stop being a pain, Luce."

_What?_

"I'm telling you to leave quietly and stop being a pain. We don't need you."

_No! Wait! Don't go! Where are you going?! Don't leave me alone! Guys! Why? Why are you doing this to me?! I've always done my best, right? I know I'm not as strong as Erza. Not as smart as Levy-chan. And not as dependable as Natsu. But you can't just leave me! Don't leave me! Guys!_

_They're gone… They left me… I'm alone… There's nobody here… I want to go home… To Fairy Tail… I'm scared! I don't want to be alone! COME BACK!_

* * *

Faustus leaned back. It had been around 15 minutes since he had cast the spell. He looked at the blonde girl who was lying on the ground like a fetus, wrapping her arms around her knees. Tears were streaming down her face which had taken on a painful expression. It was completely different from the confident face she had shown him just 15 minutes ago. Distressed, shattered, completely broken. That was how he wanted to see her. He sniggered as the Celestial Mage started whimpering pitifully. _"That's what she gets for messing with me." _He took a sip of the coffee standing on his desk, wondering what she might be seeing in his illusion. What could be the biggest fear of the Heartfilia Princess; somebody who had been raised in a good household? Whatever it was, it seemed to cause her a remarkable amount of pain.

His eyes wandered to the boy who was lying next to her. The Dragon Slayer hadn't moved a bit ever since he had been caught up in his illusion. That was quite unusual. Either he had no fear or he didn't show it. Faustus took another sip as he kept following his thoughts and all the questions.

* * *

_Where am I? My head hurts… Hm? This… Is the mountain where I lived with Igneel?_

"Natsu."

_Igneel?!_

* * *

**Hohohoho, what will Natsu see~? :D Sorry, recently I've been enjoying to tease you guys :D Anyway, that's it for chapter 15, I hppe you enjoyed it! :D If you spot any mistakes blah, blah, blah, you know what I mean, right? xD Please review! :D **

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows~ *-* They always make my day x3**

**Bye! :3**


	16. Chapter 16: Bonds

**Heyaho! :D (I thought I'd something else for change xD) Okay, I'm very sorry about the delay but here is chapter sixteen! :) I hope you'll like it! ;D**

**Oh, right before I forget! xD **

**I OWN NEITHER FAIRY TAIL NOR ONE PIECE! (Forgot this in the previous chapters xD)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Bonds**

"Enjoying yourself?"

Faustus turned around in a hurry and found himself looking at a pair of black eyes. "Law!" he exclaimed, shocked that he had been found this easily. He looked at the blood-thirsty, cruel face of Law on which a smirk had formed in anticipation. It never had even crossed Faustus' mind that he would meet this person again this soon. Not in his wildest dreams.

* * *

Luffy landed on his feet.

Nami had watched the whole fight. Her captain and Joker had been battling for quite a while, one of them had been willing to give up and fought till the bitter end. Joker's abilities had surprised Nami, she didn't know there was a Devil's Fruit like this. Whenever Luffy had intended to land a hit, Joker simply vanished. It was similar to what Nami had seen back at Usopp's home when they had been fighting the Black Cat Pirates. Yet it was different. The Black Cat Pirates' captain, Kuro, had been simply moving fast enough so nobody could see his moves. Joker, on the other hand, was not moving fast. He was actually disappearing and appearing somewhere else at the same time. Luffy had had no way of telling where he had intended to appear next and yet, Nami had seen him defeat his opponent with a powerful blow to his abdomen while his arm had been surrounded by fire.

A wide grin spread on Nami's face as she, as well, gave her opponent one last blow, striking him with a bolt of lightning. He was still collapsing as Nami turned her back on him, throwing her long hair over her shoulder, and walked towards her captain. Reaching towards her belt, she undid the straw-hat her captain had handed to her during his fight. From behind, she put it on his head and walked past him.

"Let's go", she said looking over her shoulder to wink at him and stemmed her fist against her hip.

Luffy looked around, grinning, as he saw that his nakama had defeated the opponents on by one.

"Yeah!" he punched his fist into the air and made his way downstairs.

* * *

_Igneel?!_

"No, Natsu," _Who is this old geezer._ "Igneel is dead."

_What are you talking about? Are you stupid? There is no way a strong and uncontrollable dragon such as Igneel could have been defeated! You're so weird. Igneel is not dead. He's somewhere, I know that, and I will find him._

"I know that it's hard to believe but trust me." _Believe you? Stop screwing around! You don't even know about Igneel, why should I tell you?! _

"During his last fight with some Dragon Slayers he was killed."

_He seems to be telling the truth. What's with this? He can't be telling the truth... There's no way Igneel would... Just no way. _

"Igneel asked me to tell you something."

_Tell me something? Igneel did? _

"That's right."

_Ha... haha... hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahaha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

"Why are you laughing?"

_Sorry, you old geezer, but you just gave yourself away. Hahahaha. Igneel would never let some stranger deliver a message. Never. I know it._

_You should fuck off now, or there's no telling what I'll do to you, after pulling that stunt just now._

* * *

His eyes flew open. Natsu's head was hurting but he had other things to worry about right now. Lucy. He had no idea what had happened but Lucy had been with him before it happened. Getting up he noticed the people in this room for the first time. The straw-hat pirates and that dangerous-looking guy with the sword were standing in the room looking at Faustus.

"Natsu!" the captain exclaimed with a foolish-looking grin. "So you're okay!" He laughed.

Natsu didn't even pay attention to the people looking at him as he had spotted Lucy. His best friend was lying on the ground like a baby, her face twitched and she was crying and sobbing uncontrollably. The next second he was crouching next to her, gently holding her in his arms, stroking her cheek with his hand. "Lucy!" She showed no reaction at all. "Oi, Lucy!" Still no reaction. She simply kept on crying and trembling in his arms. "Lucy..." Natsu felt completely helpless, not knowing what was wrong with her. The anger building up inside of his chest didn't help the situation at all.

He slowly put her down again and got up. "What did you do to her?" Even Natsu himself heard the monotony and anger trembling in his voice as he shot a deathly glare at Fautus.

* * *

"Lucy!"

_Who's there? Where are you? No, don't come! Stay away from me! You're just going to leave me as well! Stop sounding so worried if you're not coming to stay with me!_

"Oi, Lucy!"

_Stop calling me! I told you to go away! I don't want you to come! Not coming is better for you! You won't have to endure me and I won't be disappointed again! There's no reason for you to come! No reason at all! So stop calling me!_

_But... Do I know you? You sound familiar. Hey... Have I met you before? I've heard your voice somewhere else. At a place dear to me. A place I consider home. Do you know? You sound just like him. But you can't be that person. That person left me just now. You're not him, right?_

"Lucy..."

_But you sound just like him. Hey, say... Are you him? Are you Natsu? The real Natsu? I want to know who you are. And I want to know why you sound like Natsu. Why?_

* * *

"What I did to her?" Faustus snickered. "You should know, right? I did the same thing to you after all."

"What?"

"Yeah, but you probably don't know. You broke my illusion so easily." Faustus eyes stared at him. "Say, Dragon Slayer, don't you know how to fear?"

"Fear?" What was this shit head talking about?

"Yeah, fear. You probably don't because if you did, you'd be crying and despairing like Smartie over there."

Natsu eyes widened and he froze. Lucy was fighting her fear right now? All alone? Natsu felt how his anger turned into pure rage and blood-lust. This bastard! "I'm going to kill you." Natsu's fists lit on fire and he threw a poisonous glare at Faustus. Without a warning Natsu shot forward and hit his face with a burning fist.

"BRING LUCY BACK, YOU DAMN BASTARD! NOW!"

* * *

"What did you do to her?"

_To whom? Why do you sound so angry and worried? Who is she? She must be important to you. Did something happen to her? _

"What?"

_What do you mean "what"? You're really weird, you know? Just like Natsu. He's also weird. _

"Fear?"

_Fear? Are you afraid of something? You're probably afraid that something happened to your precious person, right? Don't worry, I'm sure she's alright. She has a friend like you. _

_I was also afraid of something but I don't need to be afraid anymore. Because the thing that I feared already happened. _

"I'm going to kill you."

_Kill me?! Why?! I didn't do anything, are you stupid or what?! You seem more and more like Natsu, honestly! He's also completely brainless!_

"BRING LUCY BACK, YOU DAMN BASTARD! NOW!"

_Lucy? That's me... What do you mean "bring her back", I'm right here, Natsu._

* * *

The sobbing behind him had stopped. Natsu let go of this bastard's collar and rushed to Lucy.

"Luce!"

Her hand grabbed his shirt and her eyes fluttered before they opened slightly. It seemed like forever to Natsu until they had opened completely. His heart beat crazily fast, fearing what Lucy had to go through. She didn't even seem to recognize him even though her eyes were locked with his. A look of disbelief was shown in them. The whole room was quiet, waiting for a response from Lucy.

"Na... tsu?" She finally said and Natsu's whole body was flooded with relief.

"Luce!"

* * *

"Luce!" Natsu showed Lucy a smile which was unlike every smile she had ever seen from him. It was not the toothy grin she loved seeing but a gentle, loving smile. She blushed out of reflex when she saw it and looked sideways, not knowing that Natsu was capable of producing such an expression.

She noticed the people at the entrance showing her happy, glad and relieved faces. How could she have thought that she was alone? How could she have believed those voices in her nightmare? Natsu pulled her at his chest, startling Lucy with his sudden action. With a smile on her face, she hugged him back. That's true. Natsu would never do such a thing. Nobody in Fairy Tail would.

"But... That's not possible!" Lucy turned to look at the source of complaint. Faustus was lying on the floor next to the straw-hats with a horrified expression. "She was caught up in my illusion! Once caught up, it's impossible to escape alone!"

This guy was pathetic. Lucy had never thought the he was this focused on theory that he didn't know about the strength of bonds. Faustus had to learn a lot. Just like Lucy learned after joining Fairy Tail.

"Now, now, Faustus", Law said, putting his foot on Faustus stomach. "Don't you think you should shut the fuck up and follow me after that brat beat you up like this?"

"Trafal-guy!" Luffy said surprised. "You know him?"

Law gave him a stare which looked as though he was wondering how he could have believed that Luffy actually knew what was going on.

"It's none of you business", he finally said, grabbing Faustus's collar and dragging him on the floor behind him.

"But we're friends, right?" Luffy yelled after him.

Law showed no reaction to this and turned around, walking out of this damned mansion.

* * *

**Ahahahahaha.. I'm sorry T_T Honestly, to everybody who was looking forward to the fighting scenes, I'm extremely sorry T_T The thing is, I DID try but they always seemed weird to me so I decided not to describe them in detail, I'll leave the rest up to your imagination ^^" Gomen~ ^^" **

**BUT I really hope you enjoyed it nevertheless! :D And thanks again for the fav, follows and reviews, I'm hoping for some more, okay? ^.^v (lol I'm getting cheeky here~ xD) Please tell about the mistakes, so I can correct them! :D**

**Bye! :)**

**P.S: Next will probably be the last chapter xD**


	17. Chapter 17: Towards our Destination!

**Heya! :D Okay, so I've been thinking about it and I was like "Nah~ I'm gonna make this 18 chapters!" xD That means this is NOT the last chapter but the next one will be! xD I hope that's okay!? xD Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 17! ;D (And sorry for the late update, but school's been merciless T_T)**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Towards Our Destination!**

"_Lucy!"_

_Somebody was calling. Who was it? The voice seemed familiar; it gave her a warm feeling. A voice she had missed. A voice she hadn't heard in a long time. A voice very dear to her. But why didn't she remember whose voice it was? _

"_Lucy!", it called her imaptiently._

"_What is it?" Lucy asked, looking around. The white emptiness around her slowly started to dissolve and she was surrounded by a darkness which was not intimidating at all. The small, sparkling lights which were scattered made it seem much friendlier and dream-like. It looked wonderful. _

"_Lucy...", the voice said again. Lucy now realized that it was a gentle woman's voice. "Follow the road of stars."_

"_The road of stars?"_

"_That's right. If you do, it will lead you to your destination."_

_Her destination. What was Lucy's destination? What did she mean with 'destination' anyway? _

"_It's something which is chosen by you and undeniably and truly yours - only yours -, dummy", the voice said, giggling. The feeling that this voice was familiar to her kept getting stronger and stronger and by now it was not a speculation but definite that she had known it for a long time. _

"_Of course you know, what's with that thought? I hope you haven't forgotten me?" There was a pause and Lucy felt the urge to say something but she didn't know what and before she could think about it, the voice started speaking again. "Well, whether you remember or not, is not important. Lucy. I've been watching over you all this time and I'll continue to watch over you from above. If you really wish to travel over the road of stars, you'll just have to wish for the door to appear. It will lead you by showing you your past and guiding you to your future."_

"_What is that road?" Lucy asked when suddenly an alarm started ringing. _

"_Ah, sorry", the voice said, slightly panicking. "I don't have much more time, there's this appointment I have to attend. Anyway, if you wish earnestly, it will happen – no matter what, Lucy. Farewell and don't forget that I'm always here, you just have to look up."_

* * *

Lucy eyes flew open and she stared at the ceiling of the room. Nami and Robin were sleeping soundly in their beds. Her eyes glanced over to the porthole and she saw faint rays of light finding their way into the room.

Throwing her blanket off her bed, Lucy got up and started getting ready. She knew exactly what she had to do now.

* * *

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!" Chopper cried. "You really have to go?" Tears started running down his furry features as Lucy fell on her knees and hugged the little reindeer with a sad smile on her face.

"That's true", she answered and patted Choppers back. Natsu and her time with the pirates had been short but all of them had become good and irreplaceable friends to her and Natsu probably thought the same. Lucy's eyes got teary while she remembered Brook's beautiful melodies, Franky's weird way of telling her that she was cute ("You're SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER cute, nee-chan!"), the conversations she had with Robin and the endless theories they had discussed, the meals and snacks Sanji would prepare whole-heartedly and his complaints when Luffy plundered the refridgerator while laughing and running over the sleeping Zoro who would wake up with an annoyed expression causing Usopp to make fun of him while Nami vented her anger on them for being goof-balls. She would miss them. But most of all, she would miss Chopper. She had grown so used to him being around every time she looked for him that it was hard to part with him. The little reindeer had gained a special place in her heart.

As she looked around, she saw that Chopper wasn't the only one who was sad about their departure. Most of them showed sullen expressions, especially the captain. Lucy let go of Chopper who was still sobbing and got up looking around. Natsu stood next to her with his arms crossed.

"Everybody", Lucy wiped a single tear from the corner of her eyes. "Thanks for everything, we've really troubled you, haven't we?" She laughed while scratching the back of her head.

"What are you talking about?" Nami stemmed her fists on her hips. "That was nothing compared to what we've experienced up till now."

"Yeah, it was like cutting butter", Zoro said, with his hand on his katana.

A smile spread across Lucy's face as she turned around and took a few steps forward.

"Are you sure, this will work, Luce?" Natsu asked, not for the first time.

"I've told you", Lucy nodded confidently. "It's one hundred per cent sure." She took a deep breath and started accumulating a huge amount of magic power. After a few seconds she was floating in the air with closed eyes and she could feel all the power in every single corner of her body. Then, she formed a picture of the entrance to the road of stars as she wished for it to appear.

Suddenly, all the magic she had collected was released and after landing on her feet again, she opened her eyes and saw a huge violet door, which had golden patterns and squiggles all over it. The door opened and there was a slight wind coming out of the entrance which was shining brightly. Lucy tucked her hair behind her ear and turned around one last time.

"Ne, Chopper."

The little reindeer turned around and looked at her with teary eyes.

"Did you know? There's only one sky which we look up to, connecting us all. So don't cry."

Chopper sniffed and nodded energetically.

"LUUUUUUUUCY-CHWAAAAAAAN!"

The cook was running towards her with his arms spread and hugged her tightly. "Don't go, Lucy-chwaaaaaan!" he cried miserably. "Stay here and become one of us!" Lucy laughed nervously and tried to push him away but didn't have any success when suddenly, Natsu shoved him away from her with an annoyed look on his face.

"We have to go now", Lucy said and glanced at Natsu who nodded.

"Have a safe trip!" Nami waved.

"Don't get lost and eaten on your way", Robin added.

"Don't say such a things, Robin!" Chopper and Usopp yelled in unison.

"LUCYYYY-CHWAAAAAAAN!"

"Shut up, Love-cook."

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Come visit us again!" Luffy said with a grin.

"I don't think that's possible." Franky looked at his captain with crossed arms.

Lucy laughed at the scene before her and turned around to take the first step. She really would miss them.

"Ah!" Natsu exclaimed. "Before I forget it, Luffy!" He grinned at the captain. "You should be careful or you two will be found out!"

Luffy looked clueless and tilted his head, obviously confused by Natsu's remark, which didn't surprise Lucy. She had no idea what Natsu was talking about either but one look at the navigator's face was enough. It had a slight blush on its surprised features.

"Bye, everybody! Thanks for everything", she said waving her hand, giggling, and took the first step towards her destination, with Natsu's hand firmly clasped around hers.

* * *

**Sooo, I hope you liked it? :D **

**Thanks a lot for all the favs, follows and reviews again, guys, they really made me happy, nyan~ x3 If you spot any mistakes, you know what to do and please tell me what you think of this chapter~ :3 The next one will be the last one for sure! :3 (I'm thinking about an epilogue, though xD)**

**Bye~ ;D**


	18. Chapter 18: Homecoming

**Hoho~ :D I thought I should change my way of saying hi since Christmas is coming~ *-*Anyway xD This is chapter 18 and also the last chapter! :) Thanks to all of you who followed this story, you guys kept me going *_* I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter! ^_^**

* * *

** Chapter 18: Homecoming**

And then, they were in space.

Natsu didn't really understand but they were in space. How did they end up in space? They were supposed to go back to Fairy Tail, right?

„Hey, Luce", he said hesitantly. "This doesn't look like Fairy Tail to me."

Lucy just laughed. "Of course", she said. "This isn't Fairy Tail after all."

"But you said that door would take us back!"

She looked at him with a smile. "Do you remember those legends, I told you about?"

Natsu nodded. What was she hinting at now?

"Well, what about the one about the man whose wife died?"

The wife? "Something about her turning into a star, right?"

Lucy nodded and her smile turned into a huge, childish grin. "That one seems to be true!"

Right as she said that a sparkling light appeared in front of them and a Lucy stepped out of it.

* * *

Lucy watched as the person from her dream walked towards her and stopped right in front of her. She couldn't believe that she was actually looking at her. As though she was alive, right in front of her. Alive, and not the simple silhouette or shadow without substance which she actually was. Only now, did Lucy realize just how much she missed her. Tears started to form in her eyes but Lucy didn't cry. This was a too blissful moment. She didn't want to ruin it with her tears.

"It's a Lucy!" Natsu yelled surprised, pointing a finger at the woman who – indeed – looked just like Lucy. Or was it the other way around?

Lucy and the woman laughed, holding their stomach.

"It's not like that, Natsu", Lucy said, wiping away a tear.

"Then what is it?"

Lucy was about to explain, when she was interrupted. "That's not important right now. You can tell your friend later about this; we don't have much time. You've successfully entered the road of stars. But you can't stay here forever. This is a place which human beings are not meant to be at. If you want to return, you have to think about the place which you call home. The stars will bring you there."

Lucy nodded and took Natsu's hand, looking directly at the eyes of the woman in front of her. "Thank you", she said. "Natsu, think about Fairy Tail." Lucy's eyes locked with the chocolate brown ones in front of her. And as she started to disappear she said: "I love you, mama."

* * *

They were falling AGAIN. From the sky, towards the ground.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled. "DO SOMETHING!"

Lucy grabbed the key she needed now and said: "Open! Gate of the Ram! Aries!"

Aries immediately created a cushion for Natsu and her. "I'm sorry, if it's not soft enough!", she said in a panic and disappeared again right when Lucy and Natsu crushed into the pink cushion which disappeared after they were safe.

"What just happened?" Natsu asked and looked at Lucy. "Who was that Lucy?"

The blond mage giggled. "That was my mother, Natsu." Natsu looked at her, obviously confused. Lucy couldn't blame him; he knew that her mother was dead. She should tell him the whole story some time but now there were more important things. "Natsu." Lucy looked at the sight in front of her. "Do you see the same thing as me?"

Natsu's head jerked around and Lucy could see his eyes widen. "Yeah." And there was a moment of silence.

"IT WORKED!" they both yelled at the same time running towards the huge wooden door which was right in front of them. They had been brought right to Fairy Tail. Natsu nearly broke the door when he opened it, yelling: "WE'RE BACK, EVERYBODY!" The whole guild turned silent and looked at the two mages. All eyes were focused on them and the silence was only broken after Happy had rushed towards them yelling their names and crying tears of happiness. Suddenly, the whole guild came running towards Natsu and Lucy while cheering, welcoming them and asking where they had been and what they had been up to.

Lucy tried to calm them down while being hugged and squeezed by everyone. Explaining the whole situation would be extremely hard but there was one thing she had to say now. "Happy!" she called the blue flying cat which looked at her while comfortably lying on Natsu's head and purring. "We saw a fish which was three times as big as the whole guild."

And as soon as she had said fish, Happy's eyes had turned all sparkly.

"Did you bring it along?"

Lucy laughed. They were truly back home again.

* * *

_A long, long time ago, there was one really big world. It was much bigger than yours. In that world, a lot of different people were gathered. One day, the creator of it decided that it was too big and split it into a lot of smaller worlds. But so that the people there could still visit each other that creator made a patch where they could gather. Every time a person died, a light would appear on the path guiding the way. Those lights were the souls of dead humans who wished to look after their beloved ones even after death. From above, they would be able to watch their every move. _

_After a while, a lot of those lights had appeared and the living humans started to call them stars. They wished upon them, found their way with their help or simply looked at their beauty. Only a few of those humans actually knew that those stars were the souls of dead people who were waiting to guide somebody who had lost his way and ended up in a different world. That happened sometimes. In every world people suddenly disappeared for some reason and if their conviction was strong enough, they would appear on the road of stars. That road was different for every person, as every person had other circumstances but there was one for everybody – with no exception._

* * *

***coughs* Well, yeah xD I had to do this xD Okay, so please tell me what you think of this, ne? :D And I know that some of you had been waiting for NaLu fluff and don't worry, there will be some! :D Because - even though this story is over - there will be an epilogue! ;D With lots and LOTS of NaLu fluff! :D So~ I hope you will read that one as well! :D**

**Bye! ^^**


	19. Epilogue: We're Going On A Trip!

**Heya! :3 Here's the promised NaLu epilogue! :D Caution: If you're allergic to romance, DO NOT READ! :D It's so clichée xD I hope you enjoy it after the wait! xD**

* * *

**Epilogue: We're going on a trip!**

"So that Faustus disappeared into another world...", Master said with his hand on his chin while he was sitting on the counter.

"You don't sound surprised about the whole 'other worlds'-thing at all", Lucy remarked, taking a sip of her juice.

"Well, there are a lot of old legends regarding that", he replied, crossing his arms. "many people don't believe them but I always thought there was no reason to doubt them. I guess I have proof now." He smiled down at Lucy and Natsu. Suddenly, he seemed to remember something. "By the way, Natsu", he said. "How did you survive on that ship for so many days?"

"That's true", Lucy said. "You were not sick at all and Wendy hadn't even cast a spell on you."

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked as though the reason was obvious. "There's only one logical explanation." What? Natsu and logic? Lucy smiled nervously. She didn't even want to know what he was thinking. "I've been healed completely!" Okay, so it was not exaggerated but it was still unbelievable. It was not possible for a person who had suffered from motion sickness since birth to heal so suddenly.

"What?" Natsu said, looking at her face stubbornly. "You don't believe me?"

He caught her. "I-It's not like that at all", Lucy said, flailing with her hands.

His facial expression changed to an annoyed one. "I'll prove it to you!" Natsu declared, grabbing her arm and storming out of the guild.

"Hey! Natsu!" Lucy protested but her friend was too strong so she stopped resisting and let him pull her. They passed several stores and people, waving at them before Natsu stopped at the harbor. "Where are we going?" Lucy asked, looking at him. She realized that he was still holding her hand and blushed slightly.

"On a trip!"

"Y-You're not angry, are you?" Lucy asked cautiously.

Natsu ignored her question and pulled her onto a small boat, which was sailing by.

Where were they going? She smiled at the surprised, old sailor.

"Ossan", Natsu's voice sounded kind of weak. "Bring us to the next island."

"Sure, but you have to pay", he said and made a gesture with his hand.

"Lucy, pay him." Natsu really sounded kind of sick.

"Why me?!"

"Because I forgot my wallet!"

Looking at him worriedly, Lucy grasped his hand a bit tighter."Are you sure? You don't sound very healthy."

"I'm perfectly fine!" This stubborn idiot!

"Fine! It's not my fault if get motion sick!"

Lucy paid the old man and said next to Natsu, with crossed arms, looking at the continuously smaller growing harbor. After a while she glanced at Natsu mercilessly. He was hanging over the boat, his face was green and he was mumbling something inaudible.

"I told you so!" Lucy said and started to feel some pity when Natsu replied: "I'm not motion sick..." while looking at her before he let his head dangle again.

Lucy got up and went to the old sailor. "Oji-san, when are we going to arrive?"

"In about five minutes."

Lucy looked into the direction they were headed to and saw the island approaching quite fast.

"FINALLY!" Natsu yelled and pumped his fists into the air.

"You're such an idiot", Lucy said.

Natsu looked at her with a terrified expression which seemed to blame her. "I'm never going to travel by a ship again."

"It was you who asked me!" Lucy said. "And it seems you forgot that we have to get back."

"We can swim."

"Are you insane?!" Do you want me drown?"

"What, you've got that giant fish-woman, just ask her if she'd give you a ride."

"That would be certain death!" Lucy shivered just thinking about Aquarius' reaction. "Let's just go back already."

Natsu let out a disappointed sound.

"What was that?" Lucy asked, stemming her fists on her hips.

"We're here already, we could as well enjoy ourselves first, right?" he said, running off towards the forest.

"Well, I guess..." Lucy said and followed him.

"Naaaaatsuuuuuu!" Lucy shrieked.

"What is it?" Natsu asked, obviously annoyed.

"Take it away! Take it away! Take it away!" A snake ways dangling down a tree right in front of Lucy.

She heard Natsu laugh and looked at him angrily. "Don't laugh, you idiot!"

"It's just a snake, why are you afraid of it?" He took it off the tree and put it into the bush next to them, still laughing. Lucy saw it creeping away and sighed in relief. "You're so weird", Natsu said and smiled at her with an amused expression. Somehow this made her blush. To hide her red cheeks she walked past him saying: "Whatever! I want to leave this place as soon as possible!"

"Wait, Luce!" Natsu said rushing to her. He took her hand which caused even more blood to rush into her already red cheeks. "I want to show you something!" he said, pulling her along. While he did that, Lucy tripped over a root and fell, face forward. Suddenly, Natsu grabbed her arm and pulled her up before she hit the ground. Lucy looked up to thank him and realized their position. Her body was pressed against his. One of his hands was holding her arm, the other one was wrapped around her waist. There was nearly no space between their faces.

Natsu's eyes showed a shocked expression, reflecting Lucy's. _'What to do? What to do?'_, Lucy thought, panicking. _'Is he going to kiss me? What should I do?!'_

Suddenly, Natsu's expression turned into a frown. "You should really pay more attention, weirdo!" Then he turned around, taking her hand again and pulling her a bit gentler.

What? He couldn't tell her that that situation just now didn't affect him at all! It had to! Natsu was the one who kissed her that time on the straw hats ship!

Natsu looked back at her, grinning like an idiot. "We're here!" He pushed some branches aside and showed Lucy the beautiful spectacle.

They were standing on a cliff in front of a wonderful waterfall. It was falling into a huge sea, creating the most beautiful rainbow Lucy had ever seen. She knelt down, wrapping her arms around her knees, looking down at the rainbow. A smile, oozing happiness formed on her face as she looked at Natsu who was kneeling next to her now.

Suddenly, she felt him pull her towards him, crushing his lips on hers. Lucy's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened. After a moment she closed them and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck, returning the kiss.

"They lllllllllllllike each other!"

Lucy pushed Natsu away forcefully and looked up the blue cat above them embarrassed.

* * *

**That's it! :) I really wanted the straw hats to have another appearence but I felt it was out of place, I'm sorry xD **

**I thank all of you for sticking to me and this story all this time, I'm kinda sad and happy that it's finished; it's a really conflicting feeling xD I also thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows, if you want you can leave me some final reviews, that would make me really happy! :) **

**I'm currently thinking about another ff but I'm still not sure about it, I'll have to think a bit more but there will be something, I promise! :D**

**Bye, until next time! :D**


End file.
